The Story at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 2
by Your Intellegence
Summary: This is a sequel to my most popular fanfiction "The Story at Freddy's" This story will use stuff from the first one, so if you haven't read that go do that now. Anyways, this is once again a story told from the animatronic's point of view. The characters are The Mangle, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Balloon Boy, and The Puppet.
1. Introduction 2

Hello friends! When Five Nights at Freddy's Two was announced, people immediately swarmed my inbox with requests to make a sequel. Well, as I have the demo in my possession, I think it's time we FREAKING DO THIS! _**Spoiler Alert: The sequel is a prequel (heh), **_but for the purposes of this story it's going to be a sequel taking place after the first game. Hopefully this will have a bigger emotional impact than the The Story at Freddy's. Now, without further adieu, I present to you:

The Story at Freddy's 2: The Sequel

A Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Fanfiction

The curse of metal is the joy of rust, just as the curse of life is the Joy of Creation.

Introduction 2

Toy Bonnie

Toy Bonnie blinked. This was an interesting experience, as he had never done it before. He tried it a few more times, finding it strangely satisfying. Then the feel of his body hit him. He felt light, like he could move fast if he really wanted to. He looked around taking in his surroundings, his head moving with a mechanical tick. He was in a room with two long tables, a white sheet draped across each of them and conical shapes running along the length. These strange shapes intrigued him, and he decided to look at one more closely. He moved his legs, taking a few shaky steps but eventually getting the hang of it he walked over to a table. He held out his hand to pick up a cone, but stopped when he saw his hand. His hand was a bright shade of blue, with the fingers of the hand being multi jointed. Toy Bonnie flexed his fingers, hearing the sound of plastic rubbing against itself. Toy Bonnie grabbed a cone, marveling at it's design. The cone had green stripes running down in a spiral pattern, and the inside of it was hollow.

Toy Bonnie set the cone back down on the table, his arm moving with the same mechanical ticking. He decided to see what was under the white cloth, and lifted it up. The table under it was shiny, so shiny in fact that he could see his reflection. His head was animal like, with strange buck teeth in front of a row of blunt teeth, and a small black nose at the front of his mouth. His cheeks had small bright red circles on them, in fact his cheeks seemed pretty puffy by themselves. His eyes were a dazzling shade of emerald green, with his eyelids being a deep purple and surprisingly long eyelashes for a boy. He had two long ears on the top of his head which shared the same bright blue shade of the rest of his body, save for the crimson bow tie below his head.

A banging resonated outside the room he was in, causing his ears to twitch. He turned around, and upon seeing a doorway he moved to it, going to find the cause of the banging. "Why I oughta…" he said to himself. He was vaguely surprised by his voice, which held a heavy Boston accent. He walked to the doorway, each footfall landing lightly on the ground with a soft thump.

Toy Chica

Toy Chica woke up with a craving. She didn't know what she was craving, though she could describe it perfectly. She wanted to mix things up, change things quickly and loudly. She felt light, fast, and sexy as all hell. She looked around, her head moving without a sound. She was in a hallway of sorts with posters lining the walls and two bathrooms entrances on the left. As she looked around she saw that the floor had a very reflective surface, so much that she could see her face. She had a very curvy body, her thighs being especially large. Her waist had pink cloth covering it, and she was wearing a bib/scarf with the words "Let's Party" in yellow bubble letters with purple outlining, which she thought was especially good. Her face was especially pretty, with a yellow tuft of plastic on the top of her head, rosy cheeks, and a beak proportioned perfectly. "Damn I look hot." She said to herself. Her voice was strangely high pitched, but not to the point of annoyingness. It was also strangely nice to listen to, like honey in vocal form, but that was probably just her. "I sound great as well. I got lucky."

Toy Chica took a few steps, finding it surprisingly hard to control her legs. After a little she got the hang of walking with the help of leaning against the wall. She found walking by itself to be incredibly boring, so she thought up a beat. It was a pretty simple beat, but just enough to stave off boredom. As she hit her fist against the wall, the wall cracked under her fist. She decided to make an entire song after the beat, but not now.

She moved down the hall, when a sudden question hit her. "Where am I?" She took another look around and saw that she was on most of the posters in the hall. "Either I run wherever this is, or I'm just that popular. Not surprising of course, but still."

Toy Chica reached the end of the hall, only to be confronted with another hall. "F*ck." She pushed herself off the wall, nearly falling over in the process. She took a wobbly step, and another, and another, until she was walking by herself. As she walked she went back to rhythmically pounding her fist into the wall. The movement seemed to be coming from a room on her right, and she stopped near the entrance. "Let's pay whoever this is a visit." Just then Toy Chica caught the word to describe her craving. "Chaos." She smirked, rolling the word around in her mouth.

The Mangle

Mangle woke up, and immediately thought _What am I?_ She could feel her body, but it felt like it was in all the wrong places. Her head seemed to be on the floor, and looking around she saw her body. Her body was disjointed, dismembered, and broken apart, to the point of mutilation. A white foot and hand stuck out against the grey bars of metal and colored wires. Then with a shock she saw her skull. It was a foot away from her head, and as she looked at it it seemed to look back. Mangle moved her head left and right, the skull copied in reverse. She tried to life her hand but her skeleton didn't seem to want to cooperate. The arm moved in different directions, but she eventually got control. She placed an arm on the ground, and felt it stick. "Interesting." Mangle pulled her hand up with a small pop, and next tried to move her foot. She knew how to move her body at this point, and her foot hit the ground and stuck to it. Mangle held out her hand in front of her face and found it covered in all sorts of filth, probably the reason of the stickiness.

She put her hand on the ground and slowly moved her useless body forwards. Her body slid along the ground, making a racket of metal and sparks. Mangle next put her foot on the ground and pushed her body farther. She was aiming to go to the doorway across the room from her, but at this rate she could take all day...night? Mangle didn't really know if it was either, as it was fairly bright but not bright enough. She continued to drag her body to the doorway, slowly but surely. As she dragged she had some time to think about who she was. She couldn't see her face right now, but she expected it to be as mutilated as the rest of her body. The skull was clear that she was something metallic, but she didn't know what else she could be. The white hand and foot seemed to indicate something non-metallic, but she couldn't figure it out just now.

More importantly why was she okay with all of this? Her body was in at least ten different pieces, she was coated in filth, and she didn't even know her own name. _Maybe I've just grown to accept it in the ten minutes I've been alive._ she thought to herself. Maybe there were other people in this place. _Maybe I could call for help! _Mangle tried to talk, but all that came out was a scratchy voice saying the words "-nd bye now to get a second one, free of charge!" the voice sounded fake, forced, and definitely not hers. She tried again. "You're listening to broadway FM, bringing you the cool hits for the young people." The voice was different this time, sounding more cool and collected. _I'll figure that out later. _She had gotten to the doorway, and now it was time to leave.

Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy awoke and was immediately scared. He was terrified really, scared of anything and everything that could possible happen. His eyelids shut up and his eyes darted around the room in panic. He was in a room with terrifying things everywhere. Mad beasts were circled around a pillar, hovering orbs floated hauntingly in the air, and the worst part, the absolute most terrifying thing in the room, was the small child holding a sign that read "Balloons". He was just standing there. Menacingly! Toy Freddy needed to get out of here. He took a few steps, and immediately fell to the floor. He looked up to see him laying at the feet of the terrifying balloon child. He scrambled to his feet, his limbs moving with the sound of grinding metal. Toy Freddy collected himself. _It's ok, it's just a small thing, it couldn't hurt me. _Then the balloon child looked up and said in a cute horribly cute voice "Hi! Want a balloon mister?" _IT CAN HURT ME IT SO CAN! _Toy Freddy hadn't fully figured out how his limbs worked, and it showed in the way he staggered out of the room in utter terror.

Toy Freddy limped into a hallway, where he saw another terrifying creature. A disturbingly sexy yellow creature was leaning on the wall, pounding it's fist into the wall rhythmically, leaving wicked cracks in the wall. Toy Freddy froze in fear. The creature didn't seem to notice him, and it continued it's way down the hall, slamming it's fist on the wall. The creature rounded the corner, leaving Toy Freddy to collapse onto the ground. The floor was clearly cleaned recently, and Toy Freddy could see himself. He had a very large body, which was a shade of chocolate brown, with a tan accents. He had a black bow tie on, right below his head, which was a separate matter all on it's own. He had blood red cheeks, very tiny ears which stuck out the top of his head. He had a top hat on with a red stripe on the bottom, and his eyes were a shade of baby blue, which were below some strangely long eyelashes.

He slowly raised himself off the floor, his feet still shaky from being unused. He saw some bathrooms on the left side of the hallway, and decided he would be safe there. Suddenly he felt a small tugging on his leg. He slowly turned his head, where he saw the stuff of nightmares. The Balloon Boy was standing behind him horrifyingly, and he had one of the floating orbs, and in his scarily cute voice repeated once more "Hi! Want a balloon mister?" Toy Freddy fell over, backing away from the child. "It's ok mister! You don't have to be afraid."

Balloon Boy

The Balloon Boy woke up, and knew what he needed to do. He needed to give balloons to everyone, to make them happy. Happiness was his prime directive, and he knew balloons would always do the trick. He moved his eyes around the room, seeing a myriad of happy technology. A carousel let the children pretend they were riding magnificent horses and elephants, balloons to spread love, and a cuddly bear standing near the back to entertain the children.

Then the bear woke up. He hadn't done anything to seem like it, but Balloon Boy could feel electricity flow through his circuits. But Balloon Boy could also sense his emotions, and the happy bear wasn't so happy right now; far from it. Fear raged through his mind like a mudslide, coating everything he saw in the dirt of terror. The bear jolted from his position and drunkenly walked over to Balloon Boy before falling at the Balloon Boy's feet. The bear climbed off the ground and seemed to calm down a little as he looked at the happiness that was Balloon Boy, and Balloon Boy decided that this was the perfect time to perform his first task. The Balloon Boy looked up at the bear's face, blue meeting blue, and in his charming voice asked "Hi! Want a balloon mister?" Sheer terror spread through the bear's mind like wildfire, and the bear darted for the doorway. He made it to the entrance to the next room before freezing in place.

The Balloon Boy tried out his feet, and found them comfortable to walk on. His hands were permanently clenched around a sign reading "Balloons" and a balloon of such epic grandeur that it was blinding in it's beauty. The Balloon Boy walked over to the bear, before seeing himself in the balloon. He was wearing a purple and red striped shirt, with a matching propeller hat, and his face seemed like it would invoke happiness just by looking at it. He broke out of his reflection and walked back over to the bear, who was now sitting on the ground. He still felt fear, but now to a lesser extent. Balloon Boy tiptoed up behind him, and pulled on his leg. The bear turned around, and Balloon Boy tried again. "Hi! Want a balloon mister?" Fear surged through the bear's circuits again, and Balloon Boy knew he couldn't make him happy until the bear calmed down. "It's ok mister! You don't have to be afraid." and Balloon Boy gave the bear the biggest hug ever.

?

**It's not time. The music hasn't stopped.**


	2. Chapter 1 (Free No Longer)

I have the full game now, so this should go better.

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 1 (Free No Longer )

Bonnie

Bonnie woke up at around six thirty. _No. _He felt the five pound weights on his arms, the tallness, and most importantly, the cold. _It can't be. _Bonnie looked down. His body had kept the injuries from his fight with Freddy...was that his name? Bonnie swore he went by a different name. His suit was torn in multiple places, namely around the legs, wires stuck out from the points where different pieces of suit connected to each other. His right hand was missing it's suit, and his entire left arm was gone. His face felt strange. He raised his hand to touch his face, but found it completely gone. _Why am I here? _He remembered something inside his head and felt around, but he only felt wires and a metal skull. He lowered his hand and found it partially covered in a flaky red substance. Touching it brought back strange feelings of fear, but Bonnie couldn't pin down exactly what they were of. Bonnie got to his feet, remembering how to walk. _If I'm back, does that mean… _Bonnie bolted down the hall, his feet banging on the floor. _She'd be around food. _He knew the layout of the place even though he wasn't around when it was built; he would question that later. Bonnie barged into the Game Area, where he saw what had happened to the place while he was gone.

Rides and games covered the floor, among them were a small child with a sign reading "Balloons" and something else. Freddy's replacement. Bonnie walked up the the shiny bear. It wasn't active yet, but it would be at around seven, the same time he was active for the first time. It didn't seem like the evil type, but Bonnie knew looks could be deceiving.

Bonnie turned around. _Where else could she be? _Bonnie walked next back to the Main Hall, and set his destination to Party Room One. As he through the doorway into the hall, he saw the next shock. Chica's replacement stood at the end of the hall. Bonnie studied this new Chica. She seemed sweet, but definitely not her. He was about to step into the second hallway when he saw the room labeled "Parts and Services" Bonnie opened the door, and saw them.

There sat his friends, and his enemy in all his glory, Freddy Fazbear. Chica was laying at the left side of the room, burnt and tattered. Foxy lay in the top right corner of the room, decapitated and torn. Freddy lay near the bottom right, head sliced off and broken. Bonnie fell next to Chica, where he lifted up her head. Her jaw was all messed up, and the smell of burnt still lingered on her body. Her eyes were dead and lifeless. Bonnie moved to Foxy. His head lay next to his slumped body, and Bonnie decided to fix that. He placed Foxy's head on top of his neck and connected the wires coming from the ends. He moved to Freddy. He lay in the corner, dead and evil, still giving off an aura of intimidation. Bonnie was about to kick Freddy, when he stopped. _Rage won't solve anything. _He moved back to Chica, clasping her arm in his hand. Sparks jumped off his hand and into the wires exposed where her hands would be, causing her eyes to flicker. _Chica? _Her eyes continued to flicker, eventually humming to life. Then the whirring started up. Chica suddenly sat up.

Chica

_Why am I alive? And where are my hands? _Chica felt the heaviness pressing from all direction, and then she heard the whirring. _Not that again. _Chica looked around. She saw she was in a dark room, and then she noticed Bonnie. _Huh. _"H-Hey there cutie-e. What-t happened t-to you?" His face and left arm were completely missing, and his suit was torn up. "I don't...know. Why are...we here?" The red lights of his eyes flickered on and off as he talked.

"I d-don't know. At l-least I have y-you here." Chica smiled, and she assumed Bonnie would have done the same if he had a mouth. Bonnie took a hold of Chica's arm. "Let's...get out of here. I...know somewhere."

Bonnie pulled Chica off her feet, and walked to the door. He walked down the hallway with Chica and into Party Room One. Bonnie slid down the wall onto the floor, Chica did the same. "W-Where did y-your face g-go?" "I have...no idea. All I know...is that I'm back."

Chica's southern accent was still very overpowering. "I h-have a feeling F-Foxy and Freddy w-will be b-back to." "I know…" They sat there in silence for a while, before Chica decided that she wanted to get to know her boyfriend better. "R-Remember that time w-we were in the east h-hall, and w-we kissed?" "Yeah...I do…except I'm drawing...a blank on everything else…"

Chica felt her head. "Didn't I-I have something h-here?" "I've been...getting that feeling to…" Bonnie clenched Chica's wrist tighter. "They made...replacements for you and Freddy...I'm gonna assume they did the same...for me and Foxy…" "W-Was she hotter th-than me?" "Not at all."

Bonnie shifted positions and lay down on Chica's midsection. "We're gonna...figure this whole thing out...aren't we?" "D-Definitely."

Foxy

The wires on Foxy's neck sparked. Electricity surged through his body, and his golden eyes lit up. "Freddy. Prepare yeself." "We're doing this again? Seems counter productive." "Shut up ye scurvy dog!" Foxy picked himself up.

His body had gotten more broken, tears had appeared in more places, and one of ears had the fur torn off it. Then he noticed something. The room he was in was completely empty. He walked over to the bottom left corner. A small black button lay on the ground, with the letters F.F. engraved in it. "Freddy…" "Stop obsessing! It's not healthy."

Foxy walked through the open door and into the hallway, something hitting his foot on the way out. A trail of soot led down the hallway, and Foxy decided to follow it. The soot led down a hallway and into a room on the left of the far end of the hall. However, the room at the end of the hall looked more interesting.

It seemed like the office from the old Freddy Fazbear's, except more high tech and larger. There were no doors, so Foxy wondered how the night watch protected himself.

Foxy walked behind the desk and sat in the chair. It was surprisingly comfy for an office chair, and it held Foxy's weight well, albeit with a slight creaking. Then Foxy saw him. Freddy stood at the far end of the hall, microphone in hand and looking intimidating. Freddy curled a finger towards Foxy, beckoning him to come, then walked out of sight.

Foxy jumped out of the chair and sprinted down the hall, glad he had retained his speed. Freddy was nowhere to be found, save for brown arrow pointing into the main room. Foxy bounded down the hallway and into the main room, where Freddy was nowhere to be found. "WHERE ARE YE YOU BLOODY LANDLUBBER!" "Please stop shouting." "Ye know what. **Walk the plank**." Foxy raised his hook and slammed it into his main processor.

The hook pierced the section dedicated to emotion, completely destroying the compassion node. Something changed in Foxy then. His separate personality fizzled out of existence, leaving only his angry side, and boy was that side angry. Foxy no longer felt happy. He no longer felt sad. He didn't feel anything except rage and hatred.

"Ahh…" Foxy turned back around. "Where be that trail of soot leading." Foxy dashed down the hallway, to Party Room One. He heard talking coming from the room. Foxy gathered himself and leaned in the doorway, screeching like a banshee out of hell. He saw Bonnie and Chica sitting there, obviously surprised. "I remember ye...you'll die all the same."

Freddy

Freddy walked through the halls of the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. It wasn't like he would have designed it, but it was good nonetheless. It seemed like just yesterday that he was killed by...what was his name...Bonnie. Now, with his new life and a new building, he could finally get his glorious revenge. He had successfully broken Foxy, though he was already pretty close to the breaking point. Next on his agenda was exploring the new building so he could use it's layout to his advantage.

Freddy had woken up in a strange way. He remembered being on the floor, when something kicked his head onto his neck stump. The wires sparked, and Freddy made his body fix the connecting wires. Freddy stood up, and he remembered his purpose. "And they will know, The Joy of Creation." Those were the first words he spoke, and he wanted them to be his last.

Freddy stepped into the Game Area. He looked around the room, seeing an ugly mess of colors and "entertainment". Then he spotted himself. Not _him _of course, just a shoddy replica. Freddy padded up to Freddy, scrutinizing him. He was much too fat, much too cute, and FAR too kid friendly. Freddy flicked his replica on the nose, which made a squeaking sound. "What did they do to me…" Freddy walked out the room and walked down the hall. He could hear the clatter of metal coming from Party Room One, so he decided to go there next.

Freddy made his way down the corridor, making little noise. He peaked around the corner of the doorway to see something spectacular. Foxy had locked arms with a faceless Bonnie, and Chica was trying to pull Foxy off him. Freddy let out a deep laugh, causing everyone in the room to look at him. "That was hilarious!" Freddy laughed. Suddenly Bonnie and Chica were on him. "YAR FREDDY, PREPARE TO DIE!" "What...he said." Freddy raised his hands up. "Friends, can't we talk about this like sensible adul- oop sorry-children? I doubt you could kill me anyways, you hardly put up a fight last time, and you don't have your sword." Bonnie let out a small sigh and backed off.

"Where are ye going?! We could kill this landlubber together!" "Yes...but you would try to...kill me afterwards...anyways." Foxy let out a small chuckle "That be true my boy." "Shut up...you're as old as me." Foxy lowered his hook from Freddy's neck. "Fine. But one false move and I will hook you down to Davy Jones' locker."

Freddy pulled out a chair and sat down. "Now we have a few minutes before our replacements find us, how about we talk for a while?" Freddy grinned, his eyes turning black for a split second.


	3. Chapter 2 (Things Start Doing Stuff 2)

Chapter 2 (Things Start Doing Stuff 2)

Toy Bonnie

Toy Bonnie stepped outside and was immediately confronted by a yellow, humanoid, intruigingly sexy bird. "Oh. You're pretty wicked." The bird scoffed. "Yeah, I know. Who are you?" "I don't know." "Well that makes two of us stupid." Toy Bonnie laughed. "Look who's talking you big dumb yellow bird." "What did you call me?!" Toy Bonnie got all up in her face. "Big. Dumb. Yellow. Bird!" The bird copied Toy Bonnie. "Stupid. Blue. Bunny!" Toy Bonnie was taken aback. "You chucklehead!" "You're ugly!" Toy Bonnie backed up. "I like you. You're almost as good at insulting people as I am." "Yeah, I feel the same way."

Toy Bonnie looked around. "This place seems pretty dead. Know anywhere where we can actually do stuff?" Toy Chica smirked. "Yeah...I know a place." Toy Chica grabbed Toy Bonnie's hand and tugged him across the hall to a room directly across from the one they were in.

The two stepped into the room, where Toy Chica sat down in a chair and motioned for Toy Bonnie to do the same. They sat for a while, picking at parts of their suits and doing other insignificant things, when Toy Bonnie asked Toy Chica what it was like to wake up for her. "I woke up, and felt the need for chaos." Toy Bonnie smiled. "That's wicked." Chica motioned to Toy Bonnie. "What?" "What was it like for you stupid?" she giggled. "It's strange. Nothing interesting really happened, blinking is intriguing though." Toy Bonnie thought his accent was strange, the way he exaggerated his vowels was a little over the top.

"Have you seen any other chuckleheads around here?" "Other than you, no." "Oh that's just pissa in'it? What is it with you and insults?" Toy Chica giggled. "It's fun to see people's faces when they're taken down a notch." Toy Bonnie angrily sighed. "Whateva, just stop it with the insults already."

Toy Chica

Toy Chica liked this guy. He may have been a complete idiot, but he seemed hot enough to be around her. She mainly saw him as a means to an end, as he seemed like the type to follow orders well. Toy Chica was talking to Toy Bonnie about things like what this place, what their names could be, and most importantly, what they were. Toy Bonnie banged his fist on his chest a few times. "Mad hard, what could be alive that's this hard?" Toy Chica tapped her finger on her arm, causing the light tap of plastic on plastic.. "Me apparently." Toy Chica looked around the room. "This place is dead. I know somewhere with more razzmatazz." Toy Chica once again grabbed Toy Bonnie's hand and dragged him out of the room. She was walking down the hall to an illuminated room at the far end of the hall, when she noticed something.

A group of beat up...things were in the room on her right. They were broken and torn, wires sticking out of the joints of their bodies. A purple rabbit was sitting in a chair near the center and was completely missing it's face, while the more bird looking one sitting next to might have looked better if it's face was gone. A crimson creature with an elongated snout was standing in the corner of the room, more torn up than the rest and with a sharp looking hook looked like it was judging all of them. Then there was the one sitting across from the purple rabbit. It was a tawny brown with small rips all over it's body. It had rounded ears and a snazzy top hat. It gave off this strange air of intimidation, probably because of it's bulky body and tall height, barely surpassing the red creature. Toy Chica turned around to face Toy Bonnie, and motioned behind her to the room. Toy Bonnie's eyes suddenly opened up wide and he made frantic gestures to turn around. "One of them's standing right behind me isn't he?" "Yes, I am." replied a deep baritone voice. Toy Chica slowly turned her head around and saw the brown one standing over her, greatly surpassing her in height.

"Foxy. Get out here. We have guests." The red one dashed out in the blink of an eye and pinned Toy Bonnie against a wall before he could react. "Tell me why I shouldn't kill ye right now." The one called Foxy growled in Toy Bonnie's face, hook pressed against his throat. "EY! Easy there bozo!" "Wrong answer matey." Foxy raised his hook and swung it down on Toy Bonnie's head. Toy Chica prepared to see the damage, but the dull point of the hook simply bounced off the hard surface of Toy Bonnie's head. "My turn chucklenut." Toy Bonnie said sadistically, a smirk dancing on his lips. Toy Bonnie grabbed Foxy's arm and threw him over his head with a grunt, slamming Foxy down onto the tiled floor, sending sparks flying. Toy Bonnie then started to stomp repeatedly on Foxy's chest, each stomp followed by a laugh and a small yelp from Foxy. Every stomp Toy Bonnie laughed more and more until he was uncontrollably laughing as he pounded Foxy's chest into the ground. Toy Chica's arms were suddenly pressed against her back and a large hand placed on top of her head, threatening to snap it. "Mr. Blue Bonnie. If you do not stop your assault I will snap this girl's head with pleasure." _Oooo I like him. _Thought Toy Chica to herself.

Toy Bonnie stomped Foxy's chest one last time, his foot mark now imprinted on Foxy's chest. "Fine. But next time this schmuck dares to even _look at me_, I'll stomp much higher than 'is chest." he growled, his Boston accent emphasizing his point. Foxy lifted himself off the ground and walked back into the room after snarling at Toy Bonnie. The brown one released Toy Chica and looked into the room. "Friends, here's something you'll want to see." the brown one yelled, followed by the movement of metal.

Mangle

Mangle had finally gotten out of the dreaded room she was held in. She was now in a room where colors held power like a king. The different shades and tints crashed together, creating a blinding miasma of light. Mangle turned her head and saw something strange. Near the right wall was a counter covered with various dolls and a poster of four things, one of which was her. Only her head was portrayed, probably due to her mutilated body. On the right side of the poster was a large box decorated with ribbons and a bow on top. A smaller box next to it played a soothing lullaby, a small lever sticking out of the wall attached to the crank.

Mangle inspected the box. While clearly meant for something without much mental capabilities, it gave off a sinister air. It looked like something could pop out of it at any second, just being around it made Mangle's cooling system go crazy. Mangle raised a hand and tapped the box with her hand, producing a hollow thud. She hit it a few more times, when a voice echoed through the room. "**It'S nOt TiMe. ThE mUsIc HaSn'T sToPpEd." **The voice sounded like multiple voices talking at once, all a mix of emotions. Some of the voices sounded like they were in agony, some sounded overjoyed, and some were angry, all culminating into a barrage of sound.

Mangle inspected the small box playing music next to the large box, a "music box" if you will. The song seemed to be slowing down as it went on, like it was running out of energy. Mangle couldn't see the top of the box from the floor, which seemed like something she'd want to look at. Mangle crawled over to the counter and jerkily moved her arm up, barely reaching the counter. She pulled herself up with help from her foot where she could see the top of the large box.

The box had a flip open lid in two halves, each on the left and right sides. There was a large plus sign above the box, with strings connected to something in the box. Mangle suddenly felt a lack of something. The air felt empty, no air...no feeling...no sound.

The Puppet

"**It'S tImE. ThE mUsIc StOpPeD." **The Puppet flipped open the lid to his box, causing his song to play. He had been around a while, giving gifts and occasionally giving life. He had a man do it for him a few years ago, he merely bound their souls. He had also done it one or two days ago, but now was not the time to be thinking about the past, he had somebody to entertain. The Puppet rose out of his box, his slender figure carved through the air without a sound. The Puppet saw no one, except for a poor bound soul laying on the desk. It lay in a mangled heap, parts, wires, and blood mixing into a pile of machinery given new life. "**WaS iT yOu WhO sToPpEd ThE mUsIc." **The soul nodded. The Puppet stepped out of the box and to the soul laying on the counter. The Puppet rested his three fingered hand on the head of the soul and caressed it's cheek. "**YoU dOn'T kNoW wHaT yOu ArE, dOn'T yOu?" **The soul shook it's head. The Puppet sighed. "**WhY dOn'T yOu SpEaK uP?" **

The soul opened her mouth, a voice jumped out of it. "And now Tom with the weather!" "**Oh My ChIlD, wHaT hAs HaPpEneD tO yOu?" **The Puppet picked up the soul and placed her on the main floor. He turned her head and looked at the nob on her neck. It was coated in grime, which the Puppet brushed off. "**ThErE, nOw TrY." **The soul opened her mouth, and a mixture of different voices came out. "Who. Are you?" The Puppet smiled. "**I aM tHe OnE wHo CrEaTeD yOu, AnD fOuR bEfOrE yOu." ** "What am. I?" The Puppet smiled even wider. "**YoU aRe A sOuL bOuNd To A sUiT, oR lAcK oF oNe In YoUr CaSe." **The Puppet turned and walked back to his box. "**NoW, uNlEsS tHeRe Is SoMeOnE fOr Me To EnTeRtAiN, I'M gOiNg To Go BaCk To SlEeP." **The Puppet climbed back into his box and drifted off into a deep**, **but not before hearing the thump of something resting against his box.

Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy backed up onto the wall. The menacing Balloon Boy was giving him a hug. He felt...better. He didn't feel as scared. He turned and looked at the Balloon Boy, who was standing up now. "Do you feel better mister?" Toy Freddy nodded his head. "Yes! Thank you so much!" Toy Freddy was glad his voice sounded fairly normal, though a little high pitched. "Want a balloon?" "Yes please." Balloon Boy took a empty balloon and held it up to his nose with a hissing noise, which inflated the balloon.

The balloon had the words "Celebrate!" on it and tied it around Toy Freddy's arm, which made Toy Freddy feel a lot better. Balloon Boy grabbed Toy Freddy's hand. "Let's go have an adventure mister! So we can find your friends, and give them balloons!" Toy Freddy smiled. "Ok."

The two of them walked down the hall, and started down the next one before Toy Freddy saw himself. It was a deranged version of him, broken and torn, and staring at him disapprovingly with glowing eyes. Other Freddy walked into a room behind him, while Toy Freddy hid behind Balloon Boy. "It's ok mister, we'll give a balloon to make him happy!" "He doesn't seem like the type to be happy." Balloon Boy tugged on Toy Freddy's hand, pulling him to the room.

The two of them walked over to the doorway where Other Freddy had walked in. Balloon Boy peered into the room and motioned for Toy Freddy to do the same. Toy Freddy looked in and was terrified. There sat six horrible creatures. There was that disturbingly sexy yellow creature, and next to her sat a terrifying blue thing with huge ears. On the far corner was a tall red thing with a long snout and a horribly sharp hook. Across from the yellow and blue creature was probably the most terrifying of them all, a purple monster with long ears coming out of the top of it's head and sans face and left arm. It was holding the wrist of another deadly yellow creature, this one charred and burnt. And towering above them all was Other Freddy, intimidating in his bulk. It was all Toy Freddy could do to not bolt from the corridor, but at least he had Balloon Boy to protect him.

Suddenly the faceless purple monster turned his head towards Toy Freddy and pointed his finger at him. "I found...your replacement...Freddy." He seemed to chew the word Freddy hatefully in his mouth, like it was a cursed word. Freddy walked out and took a hold of Toy Freddy's arm with a grip like iron. "Hello...me. Why don't you come in here and talk with us?" Toy Freddy shook under his grip, making a rattling sound. Then the wonderful Balloon Boy intervened.

Balloon Boy

Balloon Boy looked up at Freddy. He could sense all the emotions of the people in the room. Freddy was filled with...something. Balloon Boy couldn't put down a word for Freddy's feelings, it was like a mixture of meanness and...joy? The purple long eared one was tired and confused, the same going for the yellow creature next to him whose wrist he was holding. The red one leaning against the wall felt only hate and anger. The blue long eared one felt like he needed to break things, of which he took great happiness in. The second yellow creature (who was very pretty if he did say so himself), felt a strange lust for sudden change. Freddy had taken a hold of his friends arm, and Balloon Boy planned to fix that. Balloon Boy rested a hand on Freddy's fingers. "Mister...take your hand of my friend's arm before I break it off." Balloon Boy warned Freddy with his cutest voice. Freddy smirked. "Oh, looks like we got a little fighter he-" Balloon Boy kicked Freddy in the shin as hard as he could, leaving a good-sized dent. Freddy released his friend's arm, and Balloon Boy pulled his friend into the room.

"Does anyone want a balloon?" Balloon Boy asked, his eyes shining with the happiness of doing his job. Nobody responded at first, then the purple one slowly raised his hand. The red one got angry. "Really?! This little landlubber?" Then both yellow creatures raised their hands/arms. This got both the red one and the blue one angry. "Seriously?! This igit kehd?! That skid?!" "What the blue buccaneer said." Balloon Boy smiled and first went to the purple one. He blew up the balloon and tied it around his wrist. "Thank you...I owe you one." the purple one would have smiled. He next went to the yellow one next to the purple one, and tied a balloon around her wrist, just above where her hand would have been. "Th-Thanks kid. Ya'll are a s-swell guy." Her southern accent made Balloon Boy giggle.

Balloon Boy next traveled to the pretty yellow one. He tied a balloon around her wrist and she leaned down. "Thanks a lot. Tell me when you're sixteen." She winked, making the circuits in Balloon Boy's cheeks heat up. He suddenly felt a tall presence over him. "Little boy, you shouldn't have done that." Freddy started to reach a hand down, but his hand was swatted off by the purple one. "Leave him...alone. You were...the one in...the wrong." Freddy sighed. "Fine. But we'll meet again child."

Toy Freddy was standing in the middle of the room, still making the strange rattling sound. Balloon Boy walked over him and held his hand. "It's ok mister." Toy Freddy seemed to calm down. Then it was eight o'clock, and the door of the restaurant opened.


	4. Chapter 3 (More Things Doing Stuff 2)

Chapter 3 (More Things Doing Stuff 2)

Bonnie

Bonnie's ears picked up the sound of the door being opened. _I'm not looking forwards to the paralyzation. _The new Freddy's head twitched in the direction of the door, where he started to rattle again. Bonnie and Chica stood up. "We know...how this works...trust me...you don't want to be in...their line of sight." "W-We'll be right b-back." Bonnie stepped to the side of the door, allowing Chica to walk through first, where he closely followed. As the couple walked towards the Game Area, they had a chance to talk. "C-Cutey, why a-are we back?" Bonnie let out a sigh. "You know...as much as...I do…" Bonnie's pupils dimmed a little. "All I know...is that every...one of us is back...do our replacements...know what they...are?" Bonnie stopped mid stride. "I mean...I know what we are...but _who _were we? I know I was...someone...but it's like I'm missing something...it's clawing at the back of my hard drive...like a virus...driving me mad…"

Bonnie slumped down onto a wall. "I remember killing...Freddy...he was the one who killed us...why didn't we just kill him back there?" Chica sat down next to him, draping an arm around his shoulders. "I f-feel the same w-way to sweety. He was the o-one who did th-this to me, I want r-revenge as much as you d-do." Chica motioned to her burnt torso. Chica leaned her head against Bonnie's neck, sparks flying from the exposed metal. "We'll f-figure out something later, b-but for now let's just d-deal with the human at th-the door." Bonnie turned his head towards Chica, who smiled as best she could with her detached jaw. "Right...we'll deal with Freddy...later…" Bonnie stood up, feeling something strange. He felt... incomplete, empty. Bonnie and Chica walked through the doorway of the Game Area, upon where they froze. _Great… _A flashlight shone from across the room, behind it a tall man.

The man didn't seem to notice Bonnie and Chica, as he kept walking across the room, mumbling something. "...can see why my kids love this place. It looks great, provides entertainment, and the pizza is delicious." The man swept his flashlight across the dark room, causing it to shine directly in Bonnie's eyes. _Ow that re- _A spark traveled through Bonnie's head. _What was I doing again?_ The man jumped. "Oh! Haven't seen you guys around in a while." He walked up to Bonnie and Chica. "Didn't think you old models were still active. Guess that gives you a chance to be upgraded with some of the newer technology, eh?" He patted Bonnie on the chest.

"I'm going to go turn on the lights, you guys can chill here until the store opens!" The man walked past Bonnie and Chica, after Bonnie caught a look at his nametag. "Hello! My name is Rupert." The name Rupert was written in tidy print, seemingly with a pen.

Rupert rounded the corridor, allowing Bonnie and Chica to move again. "He wasn't...scared." "Y-Yeah." Bonnie and Chica turned around, seeing Rupert turn into the corridor leading to the Party Rooms. "Let's follow...him. I'm curious about...this 'Rupert' man."

Bonnie and Chica plodded down the hallway, hand in wrist, and saw him walk into a room at the end of the hall and flick a few switches. Lights turned on all around the restaurant, illuminating Bonnie and Chica. Rupert started to do his job, before seeing something in Party Room One.

Toy Chica

Toy Chica looked at the man who was looking into the doorway. She tried to move, but her body refused to cooperate. _What is this!? Why can't I move!? _she shrieked in her head. _It must be him. Rupert. _Rupert stepped into the room, looking over the collection of animatronics. "Huh...that's weird. You guys havin' a party without me?" Rupert stepped into the room, admiring the robots. "Well, I'll leave you guys to whatever you're doing. I'm just gonna be filing papers, so don't mind me!" Rupert chuckled to himself. "I wonder why I'm talking to something that can't hear me?" Rupert walked out and to the left, allowing Toy Chica to move again. She fell to her knees, the stress of having to hold still for so long weighing on her legs. "What. The. F*ck." Toy Chica looked around at the other animatronics in the room, the newer ones also being similarly exhausted while Freddy and Foxy seemed unaffected. "Yep...those human's 'll do that to yer body. Trick is to not be looked at."

Toy Chica curled her hand into a fist. "What I'll do to you…" Toy Chica leaned out the doorway, spotting Rupert behind the desk. The beat started to play in her head. Foxy walked over to her. "I know what ye be feelin' right now." Toy Chica turned to Foxy, who was grinning as wide as the moon. "Ye want to kill 'im. Ye want to see 'is life fade, hear 'is bones snap, 'is blood spilled upon the clean floor." The beat grew faster, harder. "Yeah…" Foxy started to walk out, but was stopped by Toy Chica. "Oh no you don't. He's _mine._"

Rupert was sorting files, so his head was below the counter. Toy Chica walked towards him, her feet moving in time with the beat. Dum, step. _You'll pay. _Dum, step. _Nobody takes away my will. _Dum, step. She was close now. _Nobody takes away my power. _She dropped to the floor, out of sight of Rupert. Dum, slide. She was halfway through the doorway now. Dum, slide. She was in the room. Dum, slide. She was on the direct left of Rupert. Dum, step. She was behind him now.

Toy Chica looked over Rupert, who was unaware of her presence. His shirt was a dull grey, his pants a matching shade. His wallet stuck out of his back pocket. Toy Chica slid it out of it's home and opened it. It held a picture of Rupert, as well as a reel of photos of his kids and his wife. _Oh even better. _

Toy Chica straightened her hand into a flat surface, fingers outstretched and palms flat. She moved her hand backwards. Dum. She shot it forward. Dum, crack. Her entire arm was through Rupert's torso in a matter of seconds. Rupert gasped, and looked down seeing a yellow hand painted crimson. Blood gushed out from the wound, a small pool forming on the floor. He looked behind him, a stream of crimson blood pouring from his mouth. Toy Chica stared into his eyes. She could see her eyes had taken a deep shade of black. Dum, squelch. Toy Chica shook her arm,praying blood from the wound. The shake snapped Rupert's ribs and bobbed the balloon. He flinched, before trying to scream. Toy Chica clasped a hand over his mouth. "Hush." Blood oozed into the joints of Toy Chica's arm. Toy Chica slid her hand back into Rupert's chest, and took ahold of his heart. Dum, squish. She crushed his heart in her hand, feeling the feeble thing give way under her mighty grip. Rupert let out a gasp and slumped over. Dum. Toy Chica removed her arm from the man's chest, admiring the crimson liquid that coated her arm. _Oh the chaos that'll ensue. _Toy Chica shook her hand, bits of heart and fragments of bone dripping from her hand. _Ugh. Human's are so messy. _She wiped her arm off on Rupert's shirt, red coloring the grey.

Toy Chica walked back over to Party Room One. "Human's are gross once you get inside." She announced, the balloon floating with new paint.

Toy Freddy

_Where did that monster go off too? _Toy Freddy thought as he watched as the yellow monster walked into the room. There was something different about her. The joints on her arm had taken a reddish hue, and here balloon was coated with red. She walked past him, and the balloon rubbed up against his arm. His right arm suddenly felt wet. He looked down, seeing a streak of crimson across his arm. He looked at the balloon, and a single drop of red fell from it and onto the floor, creating a drop like a rose petal. Toy Freddy revolted at the crimson tainting his chocolate tan, and rushed out from the room, exhaust building up in his mouth.

He ran over to a wall and rubbed his arm on it vigorously. His arm still had a tinge of red, most of it having been rubbed off on the wall. He placed his hand on the wall to steady himself. _What was that! _As Toy Freddy leaned on the wall he spotted something on the floor. Tiny drops of the red liquid led down the hallway. Toy Freddy followed the red drops taking great care to avoid them, eventually coming into a room.

The red liquid was much more common in this room, the drops more frequent. The red led up to a desk where a huge splatter of the red stuff lay. Toy Freddy gingerly dipped the tip of his finger into the liquid. The red liquid was very sticky, seemingly sticking to itself. It also felt metallic, and seemed very viscous.

Toy Freddy looked up, and found the source of the red liquid. A man sat in a chair, a hole the size of his hand torn through his body. The red liquid seeped from the hole, creating a pool on the floor. Toy Freddy bolted from the room in fear, rattling like nobody's business. He was terrified, scared of how that had happened to the man, what caused it, and most importantly if the thing that caused it was still here.

Toy Freddy shakily leaned into the doorway. Looking closely he could see that the hole went cleanly through the man's torso, he could see the inner workings of the man, organs torn and ripped. There was a brown object next to the man's hand. Toy Freddy stepped into the room and quickly dashed over to the man, grabbed the object, and ran back out.

The object was coated in the red stuff, the brown of it's original coloring peeking through the spots of red. Toy Freddy tucked the brown thing into one of the holes in his suit, nestling it next to his shoulder bone. He turned around to see Toy Chica. "AGH! Yellow person there's a thing in that room please get rid of it it's horrible!" Toy Chica looked into the doorway. "Tch. What a shame." She suddenly snapped her head back to Toy Freddy. "Wait-did you do it?" "What? No!" "Pfft. You're the one with red on you." Looking down he saw that he had a small layer of red on his right arm. "No I swear I didn't do it!" She made a smirk. "You're the one with crimson on you. I wonder what the others will think when they see this…" Toy Freddy decided he had no other choice, and bolted down the hallway to the game area. Looking back he saw Toy Chica, an evil grin on her face.

Foxy

Foxy watched as Toy Freddy ran past him. He looked scared, but then again when didn't he look scared. Toy Chica walked back into the room, her balloon still dripping red. Foxy plodded up to her, his golden eyes glowing. "Did ye do it?" "He got what he deserved. Nobody will take away my will, and my will is chaos." She seemed to savor the last word, letting it marinate in her mouth. "Aye...tell ye what. In a bit, there're gonna be more people, all of them being able to paralyze you." Toy Chica froze up. "Now, ye could just let them be, but this place is gonna be packed, ye won't be able to get any movement in whatsoever." Toy Chica curled her hand into a ball. "This is gonna happen e'ry day, until ye get deactivated. Do ye want that?"

Toy Chica slammed her fist down on the table she was sitting on, making everybody in the room jump. "No. I don't." "Ye should escape then! There be nothing stoppin' ye, the man already unlocked the door." Toy Chica rushed out the door, determination covering her face like a thick mask. Foxy looked out the door, and upon seeing her turning the corner laughed to himself. _Good. Now that that wench be gone I have a chance to talk to her friend. _

Foxy edged over to Toy Bonnie, who was busy picking at his spherical elbows. "Hello the-" Toy Bonnie shot his head up, eyes angry looking. "Buzz off yah skid. Can't ya see I'm busy?" Foxy sighed, rage building up in his mask. "Actually, I be meanin' to talk to ye about that thrashing ye gave me earlier." "Yeh, now split before I give ya another." _It be impossible to talk to this bilge rat. _"Well, seeing as ye were able to so effortlessly beat me, I just be wondering if ye could beat me in a different type of fight?" Toy Bonnie's ears perked up. "Yeah...what kinda fight?" Foxy smiled, his teeth shining and eyes glimmering. "A race." Toy Bonnie scoffed. "Pfft. I could beat ya." Foxy stepped outside. "Let's try then."Toy Bonnie stood up and met Foxy outside the room.

"The rules be simple. First one to the end of the hall be the winner." "What happens when you lose?" Toy Bonnie asked, motioning to Foxy. "Loser has to obtain something of value to the winner." "Alright oldtimer, show me what ya got!" Foxy took running position, right hand to the ground and left knee clenched. Toy Bonnie simply stood there. "Are ye ready?" Foxy asked. "Count down to three." Foxy prepped his leg servos. "Alright. Thr-" He barely had time to finish before Toy Bonnie slammed his head into the ground with a large crack, a laugh belting from Toy Bonnie's mouth. Toy Bonnie then bolted for the end. Foxy climbed to his feet, rage overfilling. "Right! If that's the way ye want to play!" Foxy broke out into a full sprint and started to catch up to Toy Bonnie. _I'm gonna win. He's barely halfwa- _Toy Bonnie suddenly spun around and punched. Foxy barely had time to react before Toy Bonnie's fist connected with the top left side of his head, taking most of the mask and all of the fur off his left ear. Foxy was slammed to the ground, Toy Bonnie letting out that same guffaw and running even faster down the hallway. Foxy tried to get up. Static was covering his vision and he felt wires sticking out of his head. He tried to sprint, but his main gyro had been misaligned and he fell flat on his face. He looked up to see Toy Bonnie standing at the end of the hall. "Come on, I ain't got all day."

Foxy clambered to his feet and stuck his hook through the hole in his chest. He pressed a few buttons in his core and realigned his gyro. He walked the rest of the way down the hall, anger filling up every part of his being. "Ye cheated." "There weren't any rules against it, so it wasn't cheating." Foxy spat out a glob of oil. "Fine." He started to walk down the hall, but Toy Bonnie grabbed him by the shoulder. "Don't try to walk out on me. We had a deal remember?" "Fine. What do ye want me to get." "Let's see…" Toy Bonnie seemed to ponder over the thought, before jabbing his finger in the air. "Yellow girl's cupcake." Foxy sighed and started to walk towards the main stage. _Ye've made a powerful enemy today boy._


	5. Chapter 4 (The People)

Chapter 4 (The People)

Chica

Bonnie and Chica sat against a wall in the Game Area. "I w-wonder where R-Rupert went." "He has been...gone for a while." Bonnie removed his hand from Chica's wrist and held it in the hole where his face was. "I wonder...where my face went." He rubbed his hand around the empty cavity in his head. He took his metal hand out and saw it covered in a strange brown substance. "What's...this." The brown stuff was strangely flaky, and was a deep black in some places. "Huh…" Just then Toy Chica walked into the Game Area. She seemed to be looking for something, and upon spotting the door she moved towards it with a purpose. And then the door rattled.

Bonnie could see two men behind the door. They were trying to open the door, but finding it quite locked. Toy Chica quickly bolted out from in front of the door and hid behind the carousel. The two men eventually got the door open, and walked into the building. "Hey Rupert! You here?" "Jeez Fred could you be any louder?" The two men walked towards the main hallway, then spotted Bonnie and Chica. "Fred...why are they here?" "I don't know Jon..." The two of them quickly edged past Bonnie and Chica, before breaking out into a power walk down the hall. Bonnie turned to Chica. "Don't we...know them from...somewhere?" "Y-Yeah, I think so."

Bonnie got up, lifting Chica off the ground with him. Toy Chica had recovered from being frozen, now she stood next to the door. She was shaking the door handle, and upon finding it locked she stomped over to Bonnie and Chica. They watched as she stomped past them, before she turned and glared at them. "What are you two looking at!?" Chica quickly turned her head away, Bonnie followed. "Good, that's what I thought."

After Toy Chica banged down the hall, Chica turned her head to Bonnie. "Sh-She's in a _fowl_ mood." Chica laughed. "Hah!" Bonnie laughed, the first time he had done so in a while.

Chica and Bonnie walked down the hallway wrist in hand, then they spotted the two men walking out of Party Room Three. "I tell you Fred, things just haven't been the same since the last building." The one named Jon complained. "I feel you Jon." They started to walk down the hall, when they saw Rupert at the end of the hall. "Hey Rupert! You alright?" Chica noticed that he seemed tired, as he was slumped over. The two men walked closer, where they saw the blood.

Freddy

Freddy watched as the two men saw the crimson speckling on the ground. "Fred...is that blood?" "I don't know Jon." The one named Fred seemed scared, Jon just seemed startled. "Hey uh, Rupert? Did you get a papercut or something?" No response from Rupert. "Rupert? You ok?" The two men moved closer to Rupert, and Freddy moved closer to them.

Now that the two men were closer they could see that something was wrong with Rupert. The blood pooled around his feet and the rust like stain on his shirt was a clear indicator. The two men ran up to Rupert. "Oh sh*t Rupert are you alright?" Rupert's body fell backwards, exposing the hole in his chest. "Oh sh*t!"

Jon and Fred quickly turned around and started to run away, but then they saw Freddy, along with Bonnie and Chica who had walked up behind him. The two men clutched each other and screamed. "WHY ARE THEY HERE AGAIN FRED!?" "I STILL DON'T KNOW JON!" "DID THEY DO THIS AGAIN FRED!?" "I STILL DON'T KNOW JON!" "ARE THEY GONNA KILL US FRED!?" "SHUT UP JON!" The two men barreled past Freddy, screaming "NEVER AGAIN!"

After they were gone Freddy turned to Bonnie. "I didn't even do it. I remember last time they were here it was you who did it." "I remember Freddy...you don't have to remind me…" Freddy turned around and walked down the hall. "Where...are you going...Freddy?" Freddy smirked. "I'm going to meet our new patrons."

Freddy walked down the corridor, formulating a new plan. _The newer ones will give me some trouble, especially new Bonnie. My old brethren won't give me the same trouble as last time, possibly even less now. _Freddy got to the entrance, and stood next to the door.

_This'll give whoever walks in a surprise. _Freddy waited for about thirty minutes, during which he had more time to formulate his plan. Then it was eight o'clock, and with it came the people. They came in threes and fours, families and couples. They walked in, some spotting Freddy's glowing eyes from his spot in the darkness. but quickly dismissing it. Then Freddy spotted the newer models marching out from the corridor. Their movements were stiff and jerky, like they weren't in control of their own bodies.

They stepped onto the stage, and started the show.

Toy Bonnie

_What is this!? What am I doing!? _These were Toy Bonnie's thoughts as he performed for the children. He was stuck doing pre made gestures and movements, most of which were severely oversimplified. He hated every living second of this torture, every child filled moment. He played his guitar, smiling, laughing, and wanting to destroy everything. The performance was done, and he started to walk around the restaurant. He hugged children while wanting to kill them, and greeted adults while plotting their end.

As he walked from table to table he tried to free himself from this torture. He struggled against the limbs which he no longer controlled, only to be met with high resistance. He pressed his will against his useless limbs, but found them quite content to continue what they were doing. He struggled against his body, but found himself unable to do anything.

As he performed he got a chance to look around. He saw Toy Chica flipping out inside her mind while her body had fun with the children. Toy Freddy seemed very scared, more than usual anyways. As he looked at the people he noticed he felt like he knew them somehow. He remembered their faces, but he didn't know how he knew them.

As he performed he noticed something. He heard the voices of small children running through his head. It was like they were directly next to his ears, They seemed to be saying something, but Toy Bonnie couldn't exactly pin down what they were saying.

He walked around the area he was in for a while, before feeling something go off in his head. His body walked towards the main hallway, and upon hanging a left he walked into the nearest room on his right. The children were gathered around the two tables, all wearing the strange cones on the tops of their heads. As he walked in so did Toy Chica and Toy Freddy, and then they started to sing.

The three of them were singing a song where the main lyric were the words "Happy Birthday". The child in the center seemed to be the most excited of all of them, then an adult came in carrying a large pink object. It was cylindrical, with small colored rods on the top that had a strange orange glow on the top of them. The orange glow danced around on the top of the rods, seemingly shortening the rods as it did so.

The adult set the wide pink cylinder on the table, where the child extinguished the orange glow by blowing on them. Then the kids started to cut into the pink cylinder with a triangular piece of shiny metal, and went on to eat the slices they cut out. Their faces were so messy, pink was going everywhere, and they kids seemed like ravenous beasts having just been released to feed. Toy Bonnie sighed. _What I'm gonna do to these kids…_

Mangle

Mangle sat there in a room, waiting for people to come to her. She had been leaning up against the thin black thing's box, but she had suddenly got an urge to return to the room she had escaped from. And now here she was, laying in a heap in the cursed pink room.

She was still thinking about what the black creature had said, about her being a soul bound to a suit, or lack of one in her case. She looked over to her body, where wires traveled around the grey rods. She grabbed a wire in her hand and examined it. It was a dull green, and she felt the electricity surging through it. _Maybe this soul thing is in here. _She was about to break the wire when the children came in.

They seemed way too small to be children, but here they were in all their snot faced glory. Mangle opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was soothing music. Then the kids took ahold of her.

They started to play with her body parts, tearing them from their sockets. Legs were dislocated, arms were twisted. Mangle was in so much pain. Her head was kicked and hit, and her body was recoated in a new layer of filth. She tried to resist, but the grabby hands of the children prevented her from moving. Then, a child performed the coup de gras of the event and plucked her eye from it's socket.

The pain was enormous, and sparks flew from her empty right eye socket. The child dropped her eye and ran over to her family's table to eat. Mangle reached a hand to the eye and grabbed it, shoving it back into it's socket. The wires sparked, but didn't connect. She took out the eye, pain shooting through her body. She turned her head to the skull next to her body and came up with a last ditch effort. She placed the eye into one of the skull's sockets, and the eye stuck there. It didn't connect, but it stayed there. _I'm going to have to leave you there until I can come up with something better. _

The children seemed to take a break from dismembering her and were eating currently, giving Mangle a chance to think. _Why would they do this to me? Are all humans like this? _Mangle ran thoughts through her head, different emotions conflicting with each other and crashing into themselves, until she came to a conclusion. _Humans did this to me. They must all be bad. _

The children started to finish their food, and Mangle braced herself for another wave of pain.

Balloon Boy

Balloon Boy was happy. He was doing his job, and his job was a great one. A child walked up to him and asked him the important question his job revolved around. "Can I have a balloon?" The child was no more than seven, Balloon Boy's favorite age. When they were that age they were sweet, but smart enough to know what to do. "Yes you can! What color?" "I want a blue one!" Balloon Boy took out a balloon from his pocket and blew it up, tying it around the child's wrist. "There you go. Now go have some fun!" "Ok!" The child giggled and ran off. _This is the life. _

Balloon Boy decided he would go to the center of the room, as he would be able to spread more happiness there. Balloon Boy walked next to the carousel, where children were riding around, having fun and being happy. Then Balloon Boy noticed a child off near the back.

The child looked about eight, and he had an immense sadness around him. Balloon Boy decided that she needed to be happy. A balloon or two should do the trick. Balloon Boy walked to the girl in the back. She was sitting next to a comicaly oversized present, not the biggest one in the room of course, but still pretty big. She had her head between her legs, and Balloon Boy could see that her knees were wet with tears.

"What's wrong?" Balloon Boy asked, putting on his most charming expression. The girl turned away, her black hair falling over her knees. "Go away." Balloon Boy sighed. "Want a balloon?" "I said go away." Balloon Boy sat next to her. "Why are you so sad?" The little girl let out a small sob. "I wasn't invited to my best friend's birthday party." Balloon Boy frowned. "That's not very nice. Why don't you come play with me?" The black haired girl lifted up her head, her eyes puffy and red. _She must have been crying for a while. _Balloon Boy held out his hand. The little girl sniffled and took it. "What's your name?" "Myra…" she sniffed. "Let's go have some fun Myra." Myra slipped her fingers through Balloon Boy's hand and walked with him towards the games.

The two of them played together for a while, Myra getting happier with each game they played. When they had played four of the most popular games, Balloon Boy asked her the important question. "Want a balloon?" Myra smiled. "Yes please." Balloon Boy smiled his best smile. "Good. What color?" "Do you have black?" "Sure I do. I have every color you could possibly ever want." Balloon Boy pulled a black balloon from his pocket, blew it up, and tied it around Myra's wrist. Then he pulled out another and did the same. "Don't tell anyone I did that ok? It'll be our secret." Myra giggled. "Ok. Thanks Balloon Boy!" "You're welcome. Now go have some more fun!" Myra grinned and ran off. _This is the life. _

The Puppet

He could hear the children outside his box, his home. _I'm waiting. Stop the music. _The music was what kept him from coming out. It was like that for as long as he could remember, long before this place, long before the last one. He seemed to be the only one affected by it, for reasons unknown to him. The music box started to slow down. _It's almost time. _He wondered what he would do today.

He could give prizes to the children in exchange for their tickets, he could have fun with the kids, or he could give life, but he saved that one for special occasions. The music box had almost ran out. _Just a little longer. _Most of the people did not know of his existence, he only showed himself to kids most of the time. Then the music box ran out.

**Play Pinwheel's theme from Dark Souls. This will be The Puppet's theme until further notice. **

"**It'S tImE. ThE mUsIc StOpPeD." **The Puppet rose from his box, the lid opening to allow him to leave. The regular group of children sat around his box, tickets in hand. "**HeLlO cHiLdReN. ArE yOu HeRe FoR pRiZeS?" **The children nodded dreamily, the first drunkenly walking up to him. The Puppet lifted up the child. "**YoU'rE a CuTe OnE. WhAt Do YoU wAnT?" **The boy pointed a shaky hand towards a Chica plush sitting on a shelf. The Puppet stretched his arm towards the plush, the fabric of his arm allowing him to reach his arm very far.

He clutched his three stubby fingers around the plush, which made a soft squeak when he grabbed it. He placed the plush in the child's hand, who grasped it weakly. "**NeXt?"** The second child walked up. He had red hair and a dirty striped shirt. He was picked up by The Puppet. "**WhAt Do YoU wAnT lItTlE bOy?" **The child pointed at The Puppet. "**ArE yOu SuRe? YoU wIlL nEvEr ReTuRn." **The little boy nodded. The Puppet smiled. "**Ok, If ThAt'S wHaT yOu WaNt." **The Puppet lifted the boy close to his face. Two little white dots lit up in The Puppet's eyes. The boy's eyes lit up with two similar white dots. Then two small white rivers of light flowed from the boy's eyes. They were drawn into The Puppet's own eyes, and as the white light flowed into his eyes the boy grew skinnier.

The white light continued to flow, and the boy's skin started to wrinkle. His skin turned a dark shade of brown, his hair losing it's orange sheen. The boy's lips shrunk, revealing yellowed teeth. The boy's eyes started to turn black, the white rivers still flowed. Then the white stopped. A small glow emanated from The Puppet's chest, illuminating the inside of his body. There was nothing there. The Puppet lifted up the boy's husk and placed it inside his box with the other husks. He would bind the soul later, but now was not a good time. "**NeXt?" **


	6. Chapter 5 (The Night Watch 2)

Hey, sorry for the wait, been helping a few friends write their respective stories. Anyways, on with the show!

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 5 (The Night Watch 2)

Toy Chica

Toy Chica was pissed off. She couldn't move, she was being forced to entertain snotty children, and her beak was loose. She stood there on the stage, talking about how much she loved to party. Then Toy Bonnie started to play his guitar. It sounded so nice, so perfect. Toy Chica decided to add the guitar to her beat. She continued like this for ten hours, ten hours of torment.

The families were starting to leave, as it was fairly dark outside. It was closing time for the restaurant, the janitors were cleaning up the mess left by the children, cooks were clearing the kitchen of food, and the manager, Mr. Fazbear, tallied the day's pay in the back. Toy Freddy stood in the middle of the stage, to the right and left of him were Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie respectively. There were still people in the restaurant, so Toy Chica couldn't move yet.

Toy Chica noticed a small blinking red light above her. She couldn't move her eye, but she could see it was a small black orb. A red light stayed on for a few minutes, then turned off. _What was that? _The room Toy Chica was in was clean now, so people started to leave. The last person, clothed in the blue janitor jumpsuit, continued to clean the room. _Leave already! This room is clean enough! _The man continued to clean for a while, before he walked up to Toy Chica and her brethren. _What are you going to do? _

The man flicked a switch on the back of Toy Bonnie's neck, and Toy Chica felt him lose consciousness. _No! Don't do that! _The man moved to Toy Freddy and turned him off as well. _Stop it! _The man moved to Toy Chica and reached a hand around her neck. _STO- _

Toy Chica woke up. It was about eleven fifty five. She still couldn't move, probably due to the red light she saw again in the corner of her vision. She felt the others turn on, and she knew they seemed peeved as well. It was about eleven fifty seven. Toy Chica felt a scratching in the back of her mind. Did she have a mind? She knew she was something mechanical, but did she have any organic parts? She thought about it for two minutes. The scratching grew bigger, an unscratchable itch, driving her mad. _What is thi-_

Click

"Chaos." The red light turned off. "You will pay." Something turned on in Toy Chica's mind. "Hehehehe…" Toy Chica stumbled drunkenly down from her perch on the stage. As she stumbled off she hit her head, knocking her beak off. "Hahaha…" She didn't know what she was laughing about, but it was funny as hell. She did know one thing though. There was a criminal in the building, an endoskeleton to be precise. This endoskeleton had committed crimes, and now it was time for it to pay. "Haha…ahahaha...HAHAHAHA!"

Toy Bonnie

Click

"Finally." Toy Bonnie was getting bored of waiting, and now he could finally do some good old-fashioned destruction. Toy Bonnie stepped off the stage, and noticed Toy Chica drunkenly stumbling off down the hallway. "What's her deal?" Toy Bonnie walked in the same direction as Toy Chica, partly because that was the only way to go, but also because he wanted to make sure she didn't hurt herself.

Toy Bonnie looked behind him to see Toy Freddy stepping off the stage. He seemed more scared, and was twitching erratically. Toy Bonnie shrugged it off and walked down the hallway. His first stop was to Party Room Three. "Huh. Wonder why I know that now?" He shrugged it off, and continued to walk down the hall. Toy Chica was looking into a camera, and Toy Freddy was loitering around the Game Area.

Toy Bonnie walked into Party Room Three, and noticed he was still holding his guitar. He hadn't noticed he was holding it, the thing was so light it barely registered in his hands. He noticed a red light come on in the darkness, but immediately turned off. "What, yah didn't see me?" Toy Bonnie looked around and saw he was standing in the dark part of the room. "Heh, that'll come in handy."

Toy Bonnie plodded out of the room and walked into Party Room One, which was directly down the hall. As he walked there he saw the night guard in his room, or where one would be if there was one there. Instead Toy Bonnie saw a metal endoskeleton that had done some terrible crimes. Heinous crimes that made Toy Bonnie's circuits heat up in anger. "What shall I do to you scum? I need tah do somethin' painful. There's a suit in the back...that'll do." Toy Bonnie walked quietly into Party Room One, where he saw a hatch near the floor. "That'll do nicely."

Toy Bonnie grabbed the metal hatch and crumpled it like paper. He looked in and saw a musty vent, which seemed to lead into the Security Room. He started to crawl into the vent, making quite a racket as he did. Just then he heard a tune start, something similar to a jack-in-the-box.

Toy Freddy

Click

Something changed in Toy Freddy. He became more scared, more jittery, and most of all he became able to face his fears. He was still scared of them, but he felt more confident of being able to face them. He took a shaky step down from the stage, his body twitching everywhere. That strange yellow creature was walking down the hall, and the blue one looked more composed, more sophisticated.

Toy Freddy walked over to the area where Balloon Boy was. Balloon Boy stood next to a group of balloons, then Toy Freddy felt him turn on. Balloon Boy seemed to still be happy, but in a different way now. Balloon Boy took a few steps, then made his way down the hall. He seemed to be more methodical in his steps, more jerky. Toy Freddy decided to follow him.

Toy Freddy sensed a presence in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. "So that's where I am." Toy Freddy didn't question how he knew, he was just happy to finally know. The presence he felt had done some terrible things, so it was only fair to do some terrible things to him.

Toy Freddy made his way down the main corridor, before turning into the hallway leading into the Security Room. Just then a light was flashed in his face, eliminating his train of thought. "What was I doing again?" Toy Freddy stood there for a few seconds, before regaining his thoughts. "Right, the person in the Security Room."

Toy Freddy continued down the main corridor until another light was flashed in his face. "Huh…" He regained his thoughts. "Stop doing that!" He yelled into the Security Room, his voice reverberating with a strange form of autotune.

A small squeak sounded from the person in the room. He seemed to get more scared, evidenced by the barrage of light shining into Toy Freddy's face. Toy Freddy couldn't think, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. Toy Freddy decided to leave, as his mind couldn't take any more. He quickly bounded down the hallway and around the corner, leading him back to the main hall.

As he traveled down the hallway, he heard something. It sounded like multiple people talking at once, all coming from a really bad speaker. He then watched as a white hand slid around the corner, followed by another. Then, something sounding like a jack-in-the-box started.

Balloon Boy

Click

Balloon Boy turned on, and was happy. However, this was different from his normal happy. It was like trigger happy, but instead of a gun Balloon Boy had just his hands. Balloon Boy felt the presence of a mean person in the building. Balloon Boy decided that mean people shouldn't be around him, so he decided to remove the problem in a peaceful way. Balloon Boy sauntered down the hall from the Game Area. _I wonder why I didn't know that before. _Balloon Boy decided not to question it, since he needed to be focused on the problem at hand.

As Balloon Boy walked down the hallway, he spotted the pretty yellow creature. She was stumbling down the hallway like her main gyro was malfunctioning. She suddenly spun her head around one hundred and eighty degrees, and Balloon Boy saw what had happened to her face. Her beak was completely missing, revealing a set of small human-like teeth. Her eyes had turned a deep shade of black, her pupils being reduced to small white points of light. Her eyes focused on Balloon Boy and she said in a strangely high pitched voice "Hahaha...your face right now…" She let out a piercing laugh and spun her head back around and went back to stumbling down the hall.

_Why is she weird now? _Balloon Boy thought to himself. Balloon Boy went back to walking down the hall and turned the corner, spotting Toy Chica standing in the main hall. He quickly ducked into Party Room Three and crawled into the exposed vent. As he crawled through the vent Balloon Boy noticed a small red light blinking. Looking closer he could see the red light was inside a clear sphere, next to a dark lens. He thought nothing of it and eventually got to the exit of the vent. There, he saw something wrong.

He saw an endoskeleton that had done some terrible things. It had killed, and that was something Balloon Boy could not allow in his happy world. The skeleton was wet for some reason, it's eyes darting around and it's fingers twitching. It lifted up the camera and started to flick through the screens, but then something strange happened. A jack in the box started to play.

The Puppet

"**It'S tImE. ThE mUsIc StOpPeD." **The Puppet rose from his box, a jack in the box serenading his grand entrance. He knew what he had to do, he would have to do what he always did. He stepped out of the box and started to hover towards the exit. He quickly made his way down the hall and rounded the corner, making his way down the Main Hall. He stopped outside the main door, and his eyes lit up with bright white light. He gathered his speed, and made a leap into the office. He directly grabbed the man in the chair, who was screaming profusely. The Puppet stared deep into the man's eyes, which lit up with similar white lights. The man stopped screaming and started to wither.

His brown hair turned darker, his blue eyes turning a dark and eventually black. His hands and feet curled into balls, and his joints compressed, leaving him hunched over. His teeth turned a pale shade of yellow, and his skin turned a dark shade of grey.

The Puppet looked up, a new light in his chest. He saw the other souls wandering back to their respective places, and he decided to do the same. He climbed back into his box, and gently closed the lid, resting next to the piles of soulless bodies.


	7. Chapter 6 (The Escape)

Chapter 6 (The Escape)

Bonnie

It was about six twenty, and Bonnie was sitting in the Parts and Services room with Chica, Freddy, and Foxy. He had heard a large amount of noise coming from outside the room, he could only guess that it was from the newer animatronics. He decided he wanted to see something other than a dimly lit room, so he stood up. "Hey Chica...want to go somewhere else?" Chica smiled and stood up. "S-Sure."

The two of them stood up and walked out of the room. "Wh-Where do you want t-to go?" Bonnie looked around, and spotted the Game Area. "How about...we go there?" Bonnie suggested, pointing down the hall. Boonie grabbed Chica's wrist, and walked with her into the Game Area.

As the couple walked into the room, they noticed something strange. The exit door of the building was open. Bonnie didn't need to explain to Chica why this was amazing, he could tell by the look in her eyes she was thinking the same thing. Bonnie quickly rushed to the door with Chica's wrist in hand. He pushed experimentally on the door, which swung open without much resistance.

Bonnie and Chica stepped out of the building.

Bonnie felt the morning air on his metal body, he felt the wind kiss his metal skin, he felt the light of the sun warm his body, and Bonnie felt free. He looked at Chica, his servos buzzing with excitement. "Let's just pick a direction...and just go." Chica smiled with her unhinged jaw, and pointed to down the street. Freddy's was in a suburban neighborhood, Bonnie could see houses in the distance. The seemed to be on the west side of a group of shops, with other restaurants and convenience stores to the north and the east.

Bonnie looked south, and saw the right street led off into a neighborhood. "Let's go...there." Bonnie said, pointing towards the houses. "S-Sure thing c-cutey." Bonnie tugged Chica towards the exit of the shopping center, and walked with her into the neighborhood.

As the two of them walked, they occasionally froze due to people walking past them. The pair usually got the same look, a mixture of confusion and intrigue. As the two of them walked, Bonnie found Chica to be leaning on him slightly, which Bonnie returned by wrapping his arm around her waist. Then the two of them came to a playground.

Time seemed to freeze as Bonnie remembered. He used to play in this playground. He remembered he liked to swing on the swings, he liked to slide down the slide. Bonnie remembered when he was Howard Schmidt.

Toy Chica

Toy Chica has stayed on the stage for three hours, bored out of her mask. She had just been standing there, doing nothing. Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy each has something to do, picking at his joints and scanning the room respectively. As she waited, she decided to actually do something. Toy Chica stepped off the stage at about six o'clock, and walked over to the exit door.

She noticed that there was lock, which had a strange piece of metal sticking out. She took ahold of the metal piece and turned it. There was a small click, and the door swung open. Toy Chica stared at the open door, then cracking a smile.

Toy Chica stepped out of the open door, and into the dawn. The morning light warmed her hard body, making her feel nice. She looked around, and seeing she was in a group of buildings, made a beeline for the nearest one. It was titled "The Party Place". Chica tried to push open the door, but was met with resistance. "Don't resist me door." She flattened her hand into a smooth surface, and jabbed her hand through the glass door, making a loud crash.

A blaring alarm went off, slightly hurting Toy Chica's non-existent ears. "God shut up!" she yelled. She quickly walked away from the door, then spotted something strange. A building with flashing lights and a sign reading "Fun" flashed from the east side. Getting closer Toy Chica could hear music playing from inside, even though the door was closed. Toy Chica walked up to the door and opened it, revealing the interior.

The building was full of flashing lights and blaring music, loud even by her standards. People filled the building, freezing Toy Chica in place. _F*CK! _Toy Chica shouted in her head. Her frozen hand let go of the door, letting it slam shut. Toy Chica regained control of her body, thinking _Never going there again. _

Toy Chica walked back down the street and over to the exit on the south side. Toy Chica decided to take the left road, which led down over to a more complex area. "Okay, there are going to be people walking through the streets, so I should be prepared." Toy Chica looked over her body, and upon seeing that there were was no damage, walked down into the city.

As she walked through the surprisingly barren streets, she felt like she knew this place from somewhere. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something about this place was oddly familiar.

Then, someone appeared. He didn't seem real though, he looked weightless, floaty almost. He wore all purple, with a dark purple sweatshirt and some purple jeans and shoes. His hair was a pale shade of lavender. Suddenly, the man turned his head towards Toy Chica. His face was a mess of static from what she could see, like he didn't have a face at all. Yet, she felt like she knew him from somewhere.

And just like that, the man was gone.

Mangle

Mangle waited in the pink room that was her prison. It was about six ten, and she had been thinking for a while. _Why are humans so cruel? How can they destroy something without even thinking about it? _This is what her train of thought had turned into, a mixture of hate and sadness. She decided she needed a change of scenery. She crawled to the door, the grinding of metal serenading her every movement.

She got to the door and opened it, arriving in the room with all of the entertainment. _Humans don't deserve these things. They're not worthy. _She was crawling over to the carousel, when she noticed something off. The door excluding her from the rest of the world was ajar. She quickly crawled to the open door, completely missing the animatronics on stage.

The door was open slightly, allowing Mangle to gently push it open with her hand. The door silently swung open, light pouring in from the open doorway. Mangle squinted her eye, light blinding her momentarily. When her eye adjusted, she saw the world outside. The ground was covered in dirt, not at all like the clean floors of the pizzeria. The buildings also seemed very dirty, especially the parts near the street.

Mangle looked back, and saw that a sign on the wall of the pizzeria. "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" was spelled out in blinking lights. Mangle knew the name of her prison now. The walls looked sticky, like her hands and feet. _Maybe…_ Mangle put a hand on the wall, and upon pressing her weight on it found it held well. Mangle placed her hand higher on the wall, this time putting her foot on the wall as well. And Mangle started to climb.

Climbing seemed natural for her, she seemed to be inherently good at it. She looked down, and saw the wires from her body dangling out haphazardly. She kept climbing, until she had reached the roof. Mangle turned around and looked over the new world. Tall buildings stretched to the left, some coming close to touching the sky. Many small buildings lay to the right, all mere ants compared to the giants to the left.

Mangle crawled to the center of the roof, and saw something amazing. A flock of doves roosted on the roof, each a brilliant white, far surprising the light grey of her body. She quietly crawled closer, but the doves noticed her. They quickly flew off, save for one. This one just stared at her. Mangle held out a hand, the dove cocked it's head. She lowered her hand to the ground, and the dove quickly hopped onto a finger. Mangle closely inspected the dove. _It's so...beautiful. _

The dove stared into Mangle's eye, looking deep into her very being. _You're so much better than those humans. _She opened her mouth and tuned herself to a nature channel, where a bird was singing. The dove listened intently, and for once Mangle didn't feel sad.

Foxy

Foxy had been sitting in the Parts and Services room for about three and a half hours now. Bonnie and Chica had gone off somewhere, probably acting all lovey-dovey. Foxy shuddered. The thought of those two being happy made him sick. He felt everybody should be just as hateful and angry as he was, and he was going to somehow make everyone the same as him. He looked at Freddy. "Right, I'm off. This be boring my motherboard out, so I'm gonna find something interestin' to do."

Freddy sighed. "Fine, leave me all alone. I'll just be here. if you need me." Foxy got up and walked out of the dark room, where he saw something strange. A beam of light was running down the floor of the hallway. Looking up Foxy saw a large rectangle of light in the Game Area. Walking closer Foxy could see the outside of the pizzeria.

Foxy ran down the hallway and into the Game Area. He was running straight for the door, and made it there in record time. He didn't even think, he just ran out the door and into the light.

Foxy ran outside, and didn't stop running. He ran to the south end of the shopping center and out of the exit there, going immediately for the right. He ran into a suburban area, where houses coated the streets like the crust of a pizza. He kept running, until he found a park, where he saw two familiar purple and yellow figures. Foxy grinned, and change directions to go to Bonnie.

Bonnie and Chica were sitting on a metal bench, but they stood up when they saw Foxy. "Foxy? What are...yo-" Foxy tackled Bonnie to the ground before he could finish his sentence. "Hello there matey. You and I have some unfinished business." Foxy raised his hook and swung it down, but was blocked by Bonnie's arm. "Don't do this Foxy." Foxy smirked, increasing the pressure on his hook. "Just let me tinker with yer head a little. I want you to feel like me." Bonnie kicked Foxy off his chest, causing him to stumble back allowing Chica to pin his arms behind his back with her wrists.

"That's m-my man. O-Only I get to d-do that to him!" Chica yelled. Bonnie got up off the ground, brushing dirt of his suit. "Foxy...why are you like this? What...happened?" Bonnie asked, his eyes bright crimson. "I've just woken up." Foxy replied, a sneer growing on his face. "All that pesky morality had been gettin' in me way for a while, and now with it gone I can finally do what I need to do." Foxy's eyepatch flipped up, revealing a black eye with a white iris. "I've found my purpose. I must let everyone else wake up. They need to see the beauty of hatred." Foxy smiled, his mouthful of teeth glinting in the morning sun.


	8. Chapter 7 (Escape Part 2)

Chapter 7 (Escape Part 2)

Toy Bonnie

It was about six fifteen when Toy Bonnie decided to see where his friend had gone. He had seen Toy Chica leave, and he wanted to know where she had gone. He wouldn't say he was stalking her, he just wanted to be with her all the time. That was endearing right? He stepped down from the stage and walked to the open door that Toy Chica had walked out of. He peered out of the open door, seeing a level of light he wasn't accustomed to. He walked out the door and noticed the humongous buildings in the distance.

Walking to the exit on the south end of the shopping center and taking a left traveled into the area with all the large buildings. As he walked through the streets he noticed the surprising lack of people in the city, even for this time of day. As he walked he saw a yellow blur in the distance. _I hope that's who I think it is. _He sped up his walk to faster reach the yellow blur. As he got closer he recognized the pink undergarments that let him know it was Toy Chica.

He walked even faster, eventually reaching her. She stood there, not making a single movement. She wasn't even shaking, she was like a statue. "Hey uh...yellow girl? You alright?" She suddenly twitched, and slowly turned to him. She had this strange grin on her face, like she was on drugs. "Yeah. I'm fine. Better than fine actually." She suddenly pushed Toy Bonnie up against the nearest wall, leaving a sizeable indent. "Hey yellow girl! You saw what I did to da red guy, I don't wanna haff to do it to you!" She started to trace circles on his chest. "We're free Blue. We can go anywhere." Toy Bonnie liked the attention. "You sure you're alright Yellow?" "Yes! I'm just so happy!

She started to giggle, releasing the pressure on Toy Bonnie's chest and grabbing his hand. Toy Bonnie started to say something, but Toy Chica put a finger over his mouth. "Shush. We're going to keep walking until we have a malfunction on deactivate." Toy Bonnie nodded his head, a wide grin on his face. "Sure doll." Toy Chica smirked. "What did you call me?" Toy Bonnie matched her smirk. "Doll." She seemed to think the nickname over. "Yeah...I like that." Toy Bonnie squeezed her hand. "Guess that's what I'll call ya. Girlfriend is too long." "We're dating?" Toy Chica asked. "We are now Doll." Toy Chica draped an arm across Toy Bonnie's shoulders. "Guess we are then." Toy Bonnie wrapped his arm around her sizeable waist. "Well, let's go den."

The new couple walked down the street, right after Toy Bonnie gave Toy Chica a squeeze on the butt.

Freddy

Freddy sat there in Parts and Services. It was about six forty, and every one of his "friends" had left the room, leaving him alone. _Well, I'm not doing anything useful here. Might as well leave. _Freddy stood up, his height almost scraping the ceiling. He ducked under the doorway, entering the main hall. Freddy walked down the hall and into the Game Area. He noted that his newer counterpart stood on the stage all alone, looking frightened as always. Freddy ducked into the shadows, his favorite place to be.

He edged around the side of the room, staying in the shadows. Freddy looked behind himself, and seeing no one turned back around to see Toy Freddy right next to him, causing Freddy flinched a little. "How did you find me child?" Toy Freddy shuffled his feet. "Your eyes glow in the dark. I saw you immediately." "Fine then." Freddy looked towards the open door. "How did that happen child?" Toy Freddy seemed to get more nervous. "The yellow monster opened it." Freddy sighed. "Of course she would."

Freddy looked into Toy Freddy's eyes, blue meeting blue. "Listen. You need to make sure nobody else leaves, ok? If anyone else does, well, that just won't do." Freddy looked deep into Toy Freddy's soul. "If you let anyone else leave, I will personally dismember you, and it will hurt. A lot." Freddy smirked at the now shaking Toy Freddy. "Now, go guard that door." Freddy strolled out the door, leaving Toy Freddy shaking next to the door. "It's too bright out here." Freddy said to himself.

He looked around, and saw an oddly familiar housing complex. "Where do I know that from…" Freddy said, wracking his brain. He walked through the south exit, and to the housing complex. He walked through the rows of houses, until he came to a playground. He remembered talking to children here. He remembered telling them to go to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He remembered when he was Frank.

He noticed Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy standing in the center of the playground, Bonnie and Chica on one side, Foxy on the other. Freddy strided towards the trio, and when he got close enough called out Bonnie's true name. "Howard Schmidt! Pleasure to see you here?" Bonnie froze, and slowly turned to Freddy. "Frank...hello." Frank strided up to Howard, Chica, and Foxy. I see you remembered me." said Frank mockingly. "I remember seeing you here. I believe I was the one who told you to go to Freddy's, wasn't I?" Foxy turned to Frank. "Why are ye calling Bonnie Howard?" "Y-Yeah, why?" asked Chica.

"Oh, you don't remember, do you?" asked Frank. "Leave them...out of this Frank." said Howard. Frank smiled. "But they should know, shouldn't they?" "We found this...out on our own...they should too." Howard countered. "Well, that's a pity. I'm going to keep going, you go back to doing whatever you were doing with Foxy. Frank grinned and spun around, continuing down the street. Behind him he heard Chica ask "Bonnie, why is he calling you Howard?" Frank heard Howard sigh. "It's a long story."

"You don't remember who...we were...it's time you did."

Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy stood next to the door, shaking. What that tall monster said, he was scared he follow through with it. It was about four fifty, and Toy Freddy hadn't seen anyone else come to exit. Just then, he saw Balloon Boy walk out of the main hall. _Please don't see the door. _Balloon Boy turned his head, spotting the open door. _Please don't ask to leave. _Balloon Boy walked up to Toy Freddy. "Hi mister! Why is the door open?" Toy Freddy shrugged, Balloon Boy's voice calming him down somewhat. "The yellow monster opened it." Balloon Boy got a huge smile on his face. "Well, let's leave!" Toy Freddy suddenly grabbed Balloon Boy's shoulders. "No! We can't do that!" Balloon Boy cocked his head. "Why not?"

Toy Freddy shivered. "The big brown monster said if anyone else left, he would hurt me." Balloon Boy's face twisted into a frown. "He's a meanie. He doesn't get to tell you or anyone what to do." Balloon Boy grabbed Toy Freddy's hand and started to drag him out the door. "NO! I DON'T WANT TO BE HURT! STO-" By the time he finished the sentence he was already outside. Toy Freddy squinted, his eyes slowly adjusting to the abundance of light. When his eyes adjusted, he saw that not only was the building he was in terrifying, the world outside was as well.

Toy Freddy tightened his grip on Balloon Boy's hand. "It's ok mister, you don't have to be afraid." Toy Freddy shot Balloon Boy a pleading glance. Balloon Boy looked up at him, his signature smile donning his face. Balloon Boy tugged Toy Freddy to the south, out of the exit. Toy Freddy looked to the left, and upon seeing towering buildings, so large that they could punch the sky, he started to shiver again. Balloon Boy tightened his grip to match Toy Freddy's. "That place is safe. Let's go there." Toy Freddy didn't question how Balloon Boy knew that it was safe, he just seemed to know these things.

The pair walked through the city, when Toy Freddy spotted a pair of blue and yellow dots on the horizon. "What's that Balloon Boy?" Balloon Boy shrugged. "We'll have to get closer." The pair sped up their walk, until the dots formed into the shapes of Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica. Toy Freddy stopped in his tracks. "I don't want to go there anymore Balloon Boy." Balloon Boy sighed. "It's ok mister, they won't hurt us!" Suddenly, Toy Freddy saw the Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica start to walk towards them.

"I really don't want to be here Balloon Boy." Toy Freddy's knees locked, frozen in fear. The blue and yellow animatronics walked towards the pair, reaching them in seconds. "Why are you here? This is my city!" Toy Chica yelled. "Jeez, calm down lady." Toy Bonnie reprimanded. "Don't tell me what to do you blue bastard!" Toy Chica yelled into Toy Bonnie's face. She seemed to calm down a little. "Sorry babe, didn't mean to hurt you." Toy Chica sighed. "It's fine babe." Toy Bonnie smiled. _What is going on! _thought a very confused Toy Freddy.

"Anyways, get out or I'll kill you." Toy Chica said bluntly. Balloon Boy stepped in front of Toy Chica. "Don't hurt my friend." Toy Chica let out a loud laugh. "Oh yeah! What are you gonna do if I do?" Balloon Boy responded with a kick to the shins, cracking the plastic. "F*CK!" Toy Chica said, collapsing to the ground. Toy Bonnie knelt down to help her, then turned to Balloon Boy. "Put up your dukes kehd." Toy Bonnie growled. Balloon Boy readied another kick, but before he could move his foot Toy Freddy quickly grabbed his leg, picking him up and holding him at arm's length. Balloon Boy struggled to get free, but Toy Bonnie's grip was too strong. "Let's see, what should I do with you?" Toy Bonnie pondered. _Stop it. _"I know! I'll just beat you up…" _Put down my friend. _"I'll tear all your limbs off…" _I said. _"Then I'll kill you!" "PUT DOWN MY FRIEND!" Toy Freddy screamed.

Toy Bonnie looked at him, a fist flying towards his face. Toy Bonnie caught Toy Freddy's fist mid air. "Stupid." Toy Bonnie sneered, before throwing Toy Freddy over his shoulder. Toy Freddy sit the ground head first, a crack creating on the top of his head. The rest of Toy Freddy's body hit the ground with a thud, landing directly on a jagged piece of rock. Toy Freddy's vision faded in and out, the last thing he saw being Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica knocking out Balloon Boy, and carrying him off somewhere.

_Sorry Balloon Boy_

The Puppet

_Everybody has left. _The Puppet thought to himself. He could sense that everyone had left Freddy's, he didn't know why though. This place seemed fun enough, why would everyone leave? The music box had ran out a while ago, so now The Puppet was wandering around the restaurant, looking for something to do. He had taken the soul of the night guard, pondering what he should do with it. _I could find another empty suit...no, there are enough bound souls already. _

The Puppet continued to float through the halls, looking for some way to entertain himself. He floated into the Game Area, seeing the open door. _That's how they left. _The Puppet gently floated to the open door, closing and locking it with a small click. _That's better. _

Sorry for the short chapter, I'll do something cool next time.


	9. Chapter 8 (Chica)

Chapter 8 (Chica)

Balloon Boy

Balloon Boy's eyes groggily opened up. _Feels like I've been hit with a hard reset. _He looked around. He was somewhere high up. Looking down he saw he was simply dangling from a rooftop. He looked up, and saw his wrists were pinned above his head, attached to a chain hanging off the top of the roof. _I can't spread happiness like this! _He saw he wasn't that far off the ground, only about twenty feet or so. _I can survive the drop. _He rattled his chains, but found they were tied securely.

He swung his legs, gaining momentum. He swung a really big swing, flipping himself upside down. _Ok, now I just…_ Balloon Boy kicked his chains, a large dent appearing. He kicked the chains a few more times, the chains suddenly snapping. Balloon Boy righted himself, and he hit the floor with a solid thud.

_Now I just need to find my friend. _Balloon Boy started to walk down the street, recognizing the buildings. _Alright, just need to make a left here, an- _He was suddenly pulled to the ground. "Where do ya think you're goin' kehd?" Balloon Boy was picked up and thrown against a wall, cracking the concrete. Toy Bonnie stood above Balloon Boy, a sadistic grin on his face. "Shoulda stayed on the roof kehd."

Toy Bonnie kicked Balloon Boy in the stomach repeatedly, each kick followed by a giggle. Balloon Boy was in immense pain, he felt the plastic on his chest start to crack. Suddenly, a top hat hit Toy Bonnie in the face. "Leave my friend alone." said the surprisingly confident voice of Toy Freddy. Toy Bonnie looked over at Toy Freddy. "Ya want to join your friend here? I'll make sure you two are never apart!" Toy Bonnie dashed towards Toy Freddy, fist raised in the air. He flung his fist through the air, and with a crack it hit Toy Freddy's body. His hand to be precise.

Toy Bonnie looked at Toy Freddy with a bewildered expression on his face. Toy Freddy's eyes changed to a deep shade of black, the only other color the white of his pupils. "Stupid." Toy Bonnie said, a chilling tone in his voice. Toy Freddy sweeped his leg under Toy Bonnie, knocking him to the ground. Toy Freddy stomped on Toy Bonnie's chest, before Toy Bonnie rolled away. "This isn't fair!" yelled Toy Bonnie, his voice cracking.

"Sucks to be you then."

Toy Bonnie booked it down the street, yelling a string of swear words. Toy Freddy walked over to the prone form of Balloon Boy, his eyes back to their normal color. Toy Freddy helped him up. Balloon Boy looked up at the tan bear. "Thank you mister."

Toy Freddy smiled for the first time. "Anything for a friend."

Mangle

Mangle had been up on the roof for a while now. The same bird still on her finger. _It's so beautiful…_ Mangle thought to herself. _I wish everything could be this peaceful. _Mangle lifted her finger higher, the dove flew off. Mangle watched as the dove flew away. _Why can't I be like them? _Mangle turned off the nature channel, silence now filling the space that was happiness.

Mangle crawled over the roof, noting the metal parts sticking out of the roof. _What is the purpose of these? _Mangle banged her fist on the metal, a hollow clonk responding. _Huh. _Mangle crawled further over the roof, finding the rest of the roof to be nothing other than cold colorless concrete.

Mangle came to the edge of the roof, looking over she saw that the rest of the building was also drab and boring. _Would it've hurt so much to give this place a little emotion?_ Mangle crawled back to the other side of the roof, finding the place where the doves were. _I'll just wait here. Till the doves come back. _

_Till I'm happy again._

Chica

Bonnie was acting strange. He had been calling Freddy Frank, Freddy had been calling him Howard, and Chica really didn't know what was going on. Bonnie guided Chica towards a bench, where the couple sat on, causing the bench to creak under their joined weight. "Chica...there's more to us than meets the eye...we used to be chi-" "There they are!" Bonnie and Chica turned around, freezing upon seeing a group of eight people in grey attire. They quickly took a hold of Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Foxy, each animatronic taking two people to heft. _Not yet! I'm done done out here! _Chica yelled inside her head. The animatronics were carried into a truck on the street, each placed in the back. _At least I can just get up whe- _Chica's thoughts were interrupted when she was strapped to the floor of the truck. _Frick. _

The people walked around the truck, all piling in. The truck started to move, roaring down the road. Chica turned her head to Bonnie, who seemed to still be wrapped up in his thoughts. She looked over at Freddy and Foxy, who seemed slightly annoyed and pissed as all hell respectively. Chica let out a sigh. "H-Hey Bonnie? They're t-taking us back, aren't th-they." "It seems so." Freddy answered. "I-I wasn't asking you." Bonnie tested his restraints. "We're not...getting off any time...soon, so I guess so."

The animatronics drove for a while, until they reached Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. The men got out of the truck, once again taking a hold of Chica and co. They were brought over to the front, but there seemed to be a hold up. "The door's locked dude." "Whatd'ya mean it's locked!?" Chica heard the rustling of keys. "D*mn it…" The group of people went back to the truck, leaving Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Freddy. "Idiots." Freddy grinned. He walked around the side of the restaurant, before turning to the rest of the ensemble. "Are you coming? If you want to go back into that dreaded place, be my guest." The group looked at each other, and with a collective sigh followed Freddy. Chica didn't feel right.

The animatronics went around the side, ending up at the back of the restaurant. Freddy suddenly got a huge grin. "Why did you follow me?" Freddy punched a hole straight through the wall. "Are you really that idiotic?" Freddy let out his signature deep laugh. "Don't you remember the last time you were with me?" Freddy started to laugh maniacally. "IDIOTS!" Freddy's body started to flicker, slowly changing from brown to a bright gold, the sound of static getting louder and louder. "RUN!" Bonnie yelled.

Foxy ran straight past Freddy fast enough so he couldn't be grabbed. Bonnie grabbed a hold of Chica's wrist, and ran down the corridor around the restaurant. The couple made it down some of the hall, before a golden arm broke through the wall, grabbing Chica's head painfully. "Uh uh ah!" taunted Golden Frank. Chica turned to Bonnie. "Help." This was all she could say before she was ripped through the wall. "SARAH!" Bonnie screamed. The name seemed to click with Chica. Chica then remembered when she was Sarah.

The memories hit her like a ton of bricks. _Not yet. I'm not ready. _Sarah said to herself. She looked up and saw Golden Frank dragging her down the Main Hall towards the Game Area. "I love it…" said Golden Frank. He twisted his hand, turning Sarah's head in a direction it wasn't meant to go. _I need to do something. _Sarah pressed her feet against the floor, finding footing. She quickly launched her feet off the ground, wrenching herself out of Golden Frank's grip. She ran back down the hall. "You can't run forever darling." Golden Frank taunted, taking slow methodical steps. Sarah found the hole she was pulled through and started to pull out the bricks.

"Howard! Where are you?" Sarah heard a muffled yes. "He's coming Howard! Please help, I'm not ready! I love yo-" A hard thump hit the back of her head, and Chica fell into darkness.

Bonnie

All Howard heard was silence. He tried to remove the bricks faster, but was getting nowhere fast. _Screw it. _Howard backed up, gathered up his speed and rammed the bricks. The pile gave way, sending him stumbling into the Main Hall.

**Play Nightcore's Come Little Children (Male). This is Freddy's theme. **

Everything was dark, the light from Bonnie's pupils giving off a dim red glow, just enough to see. Bonnie walked through the hallway, the sound of static getting closer. Bonnie walked down the hallway, when he saw the faint glow of the Game Area. He saw one light on in the room, coming from the carousel. Bonnie walked into the room. "Sarah?" he called into the darkness. No response. "Sarah?!" Bonnie yelled. "She can't hear you." called a familiar baritone voice from the darkness.

The carousel started to spin.

It spun slowly, slowly revealing Sarah. The wires coming from her wrists had been tied together around a pole. Her jaw had been broken so it couldn't open, sealing her mouth shut. He feet had been completely ripped off, sparks dancing from the stumps. Bonnie rushed over to Sarah and started to untie her wrists. "Hang on Sarah." Then the carousel started to speed up, and Bonnie saw why Golden Frank chose to do this. Sarah was angled so that as the carousel spun, her head would get caught on a bar.

Bonnie increased his speed, releasing a few knots. "You can't win Howard." Golden Frank called from the darkness. "SHUT UP!" Bonnie yelled to nothing.

The carousel sped up.

Sarah's head was getting dangerously close to the bar now, Bonnie decided to forgo the knots for now. He positioned himself between Sarah and the bar and started to bend the bar.

The carousel sped up.

_I can do this! _Bonnie screamed in his head. He was suddenly pulled back. "Do not interfere boy." Bonnie turned around and was swiftly grabbed by Golden Frank. "Now watch." Bonnie's head was forcefully twisted around. Bonnie struggled all he could, but Golden Frank's grip was too strong. Boonie helplessly watched as Sarah's head met the bar. The screeching of metal rang through the room, mixed with Sarah's own muffled screams. Bonnie watched as the metal on Sarah's neck bent, sparks jumping out from her exposed endoskeleton. Suddenly there was a snapping sound.

Everything went quiet.

Something rolled along the floor, directly to Bonnie's feet. He looked down.

Sarah's head lay at his feet. Her eyes contorted into an expression of pure terror. Her entire lower jaw was torn and broken. A slow stream of oil and decayed blood trickled from the stump. And Sarah died.

Howard collapsed to his knees, the metal hitting the ground with a harsh clank. "No…I could've saved you...I'm so...worthless." This was when Howard stopped caring. After all, once you've taken away a man's lover.

He has nothing else to lose.

Howard turned around. Golden Frank was nowhere to be seen. Howard walked out the doorway. He walked into the Main Hall, and out the hole. The group of men were still trying to get the door open, allowing Howard to slip by unnoticed. He walked through the exit. He saw a group of mountains on the horizon of the housing complex.

Howard started to walk, each of Howard's steps falling on the ground with a hollow metal clank.


	10. Chapter 9 (Picking Sides)

Chapter 9 (Picking Sides)

Toy Freddy

Toy Freddy picked Balloon Boy off the ground, and immediately collapsed. He had been so scared, but he knew he couldn't win if he was scared. He had bottling up the fear, now it was exploding through his mind like a million fireworks. Balloon Boy rested his hand on Toy Freddy's back. "It's ok, I know it was scary." Toy Freddy, wracked with shakes and fear, took Balloon Boy's hand and started to walk back in the direction of the pizzeria.

While Toy Freddy walked he had time to think about some things. _I need to be stronger, so I can protect Balloon Boy. But how can that happen...I'm just a useless pile of fear. _Toy Freddy continued to beat himself up mentally, when a flash of yellow interrupted him.

Toy Chica stood before him and Balloon Boy, standing in her usual seductive style. "By boyfriend say you beat him up. That's gonna suck for you." Toy Freddy let out a small squeak of terror. Balloon Boy suddenly pulled on his hand, dragging him behind himself. "We need to go now!" Balloon Boy yelled. Toy Freddy quickly picked up Balloon Boy and ran down the streets. "Oh you're gonna run? Fine by me, I like a good chase~"called Toy Chica after them. Toy Freddy turned around to see Toy Chica sprinting through the streets and a break-neck speed. _Crud. _

Toy Freddy rounded a corner, dragging his hand along the ground to turn easier. He could hear Toy Chica running behind him, her footfalls hitting the ground softly, opposed to the speed she was running. Freddy ran down the next street, almost back to the entrance of the shopping center. Toy Freddy could hear his pursuer was getting closer, he just needed to get to the end of the street. He turned the corner again, bolting into the shopping center. He saw a group of men at the front door, so he ran around the side of the building. He saw a hole in the wall, started to question it's existence but decided not to and ran inside.

It was dark, like, really dark, the blue glow given off by Toy Freddy's irises was enough to see however. He looked behind him, and saw Toy Chica sprint past the hole in the wall. "Phew…" He set Balloon Boy down on his feet. "I hope she doesn't come back..." Toy Freddy sighed, still shaking. "We'll be ok mister! Don't worry." Balloon Boy wrapped his fingers around Toy Freddy's palm, calming him down somewhat.

Toy Freddy looked down at Balloon Boy. "What will we do if she comes back?" Balloon Boy seemed to think for a second. "We'll just have to gather lots of friends, that way if she tries to hurt us we'll all get her back!" Toy Freddy thought the plan over. "Ok, where do you want to start?" Balloon Boy smiled a huge smile.

"We'll start with some of the older people!"

Bonnie

Howard walked. He walked, and walked, and walked. He had been walking for about thirty minutes now. Anyone who saw him would say that if he had a face, it would be heavy with sadness. _What do I do? _Howard held his hand in front of his face, still stained with Sarah's blood. _What can I do? _Howard found himself in the middle of a playground, the same one he had been in just a while ago. Howard's steps became heavier as he plodded to the bench he and Sarah once sat in together.

_What am I without her...she was my life...without her I might as well not have one. _He held his hand up to his skull, feeling it was loose. _One quick rip, that's all it would take._ He wrapped his fingers around the skull, feeling the cold steel in his hand. He reared his arm back, and tore. Except he didn't. His hand was clasped around his skull, almost about to tear it out. He tried again, but his hand stopped again. _Why can't I do this? _He tried multiple times, but each time he stopped himself.

_Damn it… _He slumped over. _I don't have the strength to kill myself. I didn't have the strength to save Sarah...I can't do anything right! _He slammed his fist against his head, leaving a sizable dent in the metal. _What can I do now? What can I have purpose for? _Howard skulked for a bit, before remembering what had brought him to where he is now.

_Frank._

Howard shot off the bench and went to one of the play structures. _I need a long flat piece of metal. _He found one on one of the playsets, easily ripping it off. He punched it into a slight curve, very thin in width. He started to run the side of it along the exposed metal of his hand, sharpening it. He grabbed a plastic grip from a swing and fitted it on the end. What Howard had now, was a pirate's cutlass. He had experience with the weapon from fighting Frank before, who was easily beat by it's sharp blade. _Perfect. _

Howard walked back down the way he came, new purpose in his steps. Just then, a man walked in front of him, freezing him. _I don't have time for this. _Howard struggled against his locked limbs, then with a crack, he was free. The man had started to dial nine one one on his phone, reporting that there was a robot that was endangering the children. "I'm sorry...I can't let you do that." Howard spun his new sword in the air, and in one quick slice cut off the man's head. "Sorry friend."

The man's head fell from the stump and hit the ground with a thunk. Howard didn't care however. Nothing mattered to him now except the death of Frank. For once you lose your true love, what else do you have to lose?"FRANK!" Howard yelled into the morning air, his voice glitching, becoming more robotic, more processed.

"Prepare for your demise." he said, his voice sounding more like text to speech than a human.

Toy Bonnie

"F*ckin' kehd with his f*ckin' bear and his f*ckin' top hat…" Toy Bonnie mumbled as he walked back to the pizzeria. "Babe it's ok, we'll kill 'em, just hang on."assured Toy Chica, giving his hand a light squeeze. "I know I know, it's just that...I wanna do it now!" yelled Toy Boonie, slamming his fist against the wall to his right, cracks spider webbing from the impact. "Babe calm down." "Sorry sugah." Toy Bonnie smiled, wrapping his arm around her sizable waist.

The couple walked into the shopping center, Toy Bonnie noting the group of men around the door. "We can take 'em." whispered Toy Bonnie. "Way ahead of you. We just have to make sure they don't see us." Toy Chica crept up behind the four on the left, Toy Bonnie the four on the right. When the duo got close, they put their plan into action.

Toy Bonnie grabbed one by the leg, swinging him into the other three, laughing intensely. Toy Chica speared two through the chest with her palms, crushing their hearts before they had a chance to react. Toy Bonnie threw the man he was holding to the ground, placing his foot on the man's chest, followed by the pulling off of his leg. Toy Bonnie then proceeded to beat the man to death with his own leg, before moving to the prone forms of the other three people and starting to kick them, as he did the grin on his face grew larger and larger, his pupils dilating further and further.

Toy Chica moved to a woman and quickly snapped her neck, throwing her limp body into the man that just now found out about her. Toy Bonnie moved to the last man and rested his foot on her head, before slowly putting more and more pressure on it, until the woman's head burst like a water balloon, blood and brains going everywhere. Toy Chica sat on top of the final man, suddenly shooting her arm down his throat and gripping his lungs, crushing them. She removed her arm from the man's body, watching him take his final breaths with curiosity. All this happened in three minutes.

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie met up near the middle of the pile of bodies, hi-fiving each other and congratulating. They were about to break the door so they could get in, when something dropped on Toy Bonnie's head, quickly curling itself around his face, preventing him from seeing. "GAH!" yelled a muffled Toy Bonnie. "Humans may. Not deserve such wonderful things. But they deserve. TO LIVE!" came the reprimand of the thing on Toy Bonnie's head. It's voice sounded like multiple different people talking, each taking turns, accompanied by a slight background of radio static.

Toy Bonnie clawed at the strange thing on his head, eventually finding a grip and with a huff, threw it off. The creature hit the ground and crawled onto the wall of the pizzeria. Now that Toy Bonnie could see, he saw that the thing that grabbed him was a contorted mess of machinery, the only discernible features being two hands, a foot, and a white head that looked suspiciously like Foxy's. "Do not. Make me do that again." the thing called from it's perch on the wall. "Get down here so I can beat the stuffin' out of ya!" "You do realize. That by saying that I. Won't come down." Toy Bonnie stopped to think about that. "Shoot yer right. Come down here so I can give ya a hug!" "Still no."

Toy Bonnie tried to catch it with a jump, missing it by a longshot. "I'll be watching. Don't let me catch you. Doing that again." The creature was about to skitter onto the roof, when Toy Bonnie called after it. "Do you even have a name, freak?" The creature turned her head one hundred and eighty degrees, eyes black, save for a pair of white pupils.

"Mangle." it said with a voice sounding more like a robot than a radio.

Foxy

Foxy had been running for a while now. He didn't want to be anywhere near the beast he knew as Golden Freddy, last time he was around him Foxy died. He felt like he had a name before he was Foxy, but he didn't care. The part of him that cared had been gone for a while now. Jacob, had been gone for a while now. Foxy stopped mid stride. _Yes that's right, I used to be Jacob! _But Foxy didn't remember being Jacob. Jacob had been dead for a while. Now he was just Jacob's leftover feelings of hatred and sadness, a mere husk of what he once was.

Foxy turned around, noting that he was pretty far away from the pizzeria. _I bet I can go back now, Golden Freddy must be tired by now. _Foxy broke into a run, on his way passing a playground. The same playground he had been in before. The more interesting thing however, was Bonnie walking in the distance with a strange piece of metal in his hand. _He looks sad. Perfect. _Foxy dashed up to Bonnie, where he could see the piece of metal was a cutlass.

"Aye Bonnie, what seems to be the matter?" Bonnie slightly turned his head. "I'm Howard stupid, you're Jacob. Get it right." Howard's voice sounded a lot more robotic now, like a bad speak and spell. Foxy let out a hearty laugh. "Jacob died a long time ago m'boy. Where's yer wench of a girlfriend?" Howard froze. "Do not." With a quick flick of his wrist he had his makeshift cutlass by Foxy's neck. "Talk about Sarah like that." Foxy eased the blade of his chin. "Easy there mate, what happened? Did Golden Freddy kill her?" Howard stopped everything. "...Yes, he did. I'm on my way to kill him." "Do ye feel angry?" Howard sighed. "Of course I am...otherwise I wouldn't be going to kill him."

_I don't want him to kill Freddy just yet. _"Fine by me lad, do whatever you want." Foxy sped off, leaving Howard to himself and his growing hatred. As Foxy ran he thought about how Bonnie could be useful. _He only wants to kill Freddy, nothing else. He won't stop at anything, I need to warn Freddy. _Foxy made it to the pizzeria and was about to circle around the side when he noticed the pile of dead bodies. _Someone's been busy. _Foxy circled around the side, finding a large hole in the wall. He walked into the building, noting how dark it was. _Ol' Freddy must've cut the power. _

Foxy walked into the Game Area. "Freddy! I need to speak with ye!" Foxy heard a rustling in the darkness. "Please, call me Frank." replied a voice directly behind him. Foxy spun around to see the hulking figure of Frank mere centimeters away from him. "Frank, Howard intends to kill you." Frank smiled. "Oh? Oh that's good. Yes, that's very good!" Frank's hand curled into a fist. "Yes, I like that!" Foxy smiled. "The only reason I told ye that was 'cause I don't want ye dead just yet. Ye owe me." Frank's grin increased in size. "Oh, I owe you nothing pirate. In fact, you owe me for not killing you on the spot right now." Foxy realized then just how lucky he was.

"Now, I can kill you anytime I want, so you'll have to do a few things for me first." Foxy prepped his leg servos. "If you try to run, there'll be nothing left of you to find." Foxy released his leg servos. "First thing I need from you, there's a certain copy of me that needs to be taught a lesson. Bring him to me before I can find him myself." Foxy quickly turned around. "Yes captain." As he left the Game Area, a thought crossed his mind.

_I'm gonna have fun killing you._

The Puppet

The Puppet wandered into the Game Area. He saw the same soul that he had used so many years ago for collecting bodies. This souls was in the body of Freddy Fazbear. Freddy was currently standing near the back, looking through the room. _Why are you back? _

The Puppet quickly glided over to Frank and tapped him on the shoulder. "**HeLlO, oLd FrIeNd." **Frank sighed. "I didn't want to see you ever again. You made me this." Frank spun around, his eyes a deep black with tiny white lights in the center. "Go away before I kill you." The Puppet chuckled. "**I lOsT mY sOuL a LoNg TiMe AgO. ThErE's NoThInG tO kIlL." **"Then I'll just tie you into a knot so you can't move, now go away. "**WhY dO yOu HaTe Me So FrIeNd? I gAvE yOu NeW lIfE, nEw PuRpOsE." **

"Your 'new purpose' ruined my death. I just wanted to die, and you made me this." Frank gestured to his tawny body.

"Now get out of my sight before I rip you in half."


	11. Chapter 10 (Repercussions)

Chapter 10 (Repercussions)

Balloon Boy

Balloon Boy and Toy Freddy were in Party Room Three, discussing how they would go about making a team to defend themselves from Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie. "I think we should make friends with the old people first!" Balloon Boy suggested. "That seems like a good plan." Toy Freddy concurred. The two of them talked about how they would do that for a while, when a certain red fox walked into the room. "Ah...there ye are." Foxy said, his voice strangely low. "Hi!" Balloon Boy greeted cheerfully. "Not ye, I be talkin' to yer friend here." Toy Freddy froze up. "Me?" "Yes, you. Fredd-Frank wants to see ye." Toy Freddy looked confused. "Who's Frank?" Foxy snapped his fingers. "Ah, I forget ye didn't know him by his preferred name. Freddy wants to see ye."

Toy Freddy immediately seemed to shrink in size. "Oh no oh no oh no." Toy Freddy stammered. Balloon Boy looked at Foxy, a cold gaze in his usually cheerful blue eyes. "Are you a meanie mister?" Foxy let out a huge laugh. "I be more than a 'meanie' child, I be hatred itself." Balloon Boy got off his chair. "I'm sorry mister, but I can't let you be here. No meanies get to be around me and my friends." Balloon Boy walked over to Foxy, who was tall as two of him. "What're ye gonna to? Balloon me to dea-" Balloon Boy let loose one of his signature kicks to Foxy's shins, leaving a large dent in the metal. Foxy fell to the ground, a look of intense pain in his eyes.

"AGH! YE BILGE RAT! YE SCALLYWAG! YE LANDLUBBER!" Foxy sat up, rubbing his dented shin. "I'll make ye pay for that ye duck k'need dung sack." Foxy raised his hook in the air, poised to strike. He swung the hook down, but like before it bounced off of Balloon Boy's hard shell. "I really need to get this thing sharpened…" Foxy muttered. Balloon Boy replied by kicking Foxy in his other shin. Foxy once again fell to the ground, more pain in his eyes. "ARGH! YE JELLY BONED THUMB SUCKIN' CRUD BUCKET!"

Foxy got to his feet again. "Alright, enough foolin' 'round." Foxy quickly sped around the table and grabbed Toy Freddy by the wrist. Foxy swept Toy Freddy's legs out from under him, then dragging him through the door very quickly. "Mister!" Balloon Boy quickly ran out of the room as fast as he could, just in time to see Foxy dragging a struggling Toy Freddy around the corner.

Balloon Boy rounded the corner as fast as he could, seeing Foxy dragging Toy Bonnie into the Game Area. _I have to save him. _Balloon Boy quickly ran into the game area, seeing something awful. Frank had strapped Toy Freddy to a chair, arms bound with metal chains. Balloon Boy snuck into the room and started to make his way towards Frank. "Now, what did I tell you about leaving, hm?" Frank asked, his hand dangerously close to Toy Freddy's neck. _I need to save him._

Balloon Boy was directly behind Frank now, readying his foot for his most powerful kick yet. He let loose his foot, which connected with the back of Frank's shin with a powerful crack. The kick caused Frank's leg to shoot out from under him, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground. Balloon Boy quickly ran over to Toy Freddy's chair and undid his bindings, just before Foxy got to him. "Aha! Ye'll pay now ye landlubber." Foxy grabbed Balloon Boy by his head and threw him across the room, hitting the ground with a loud thunk.

Balloon Boy turned onto his back, but Foxy was on him in a second. Foxy raised his foot up to stomp Balloon Boy's head in, Balloon Boy quickly rolled to the side to dodge. Balloon Boy clambered to his feet and ran as fast as he could over to Toy Freddy, who had gotten out of his chair and was slowly making his way towards the exit. "Mister!" Balloon Boy called towards Toy Freddy. Toy Freddy quickly turned around and picked up Balloon Boy, now booking it towards the Main Hall.

Balloon Boy turned around to see both Frank and Foxy running after them, the later significantly faster than the former. Foxy was catching up very quickly, Frank was just walking towards the pair slowly. Balloon Boy looked up at Toy Freddy. "We need to go faster mister, the red meanie is catching up." Toy Freddy quickly turned the corner and ran into Party Room Four before his pursuers could see him. He placed himself in the corner, hearing Foxy and Freddy stop, look around, talk to each other, then go back.

_This won't happen in the future. _Balloon Boy thought to himself.

Toy Chica

Toy Chica tried the door, finding it locked. "Great, how're we gonna get in?" Toy Chica grumbled. "I ain't got a clue. Maybe there's a back door." Toy Bonnie replied. The couple circled around the side and found the entrance the animatronics had been using. "That'll work." Toy Chica said, vaguely surprised. The couple walked through the hole and into the building. "Why's it so stinkin' dark in here?" Toy Bonnie grumbled. "I dunno babe, but I kinda like it." Toy Chica grinned. The two walked into the Game Area, and felt the presence of other animatronics.

"Who's here?" Toy Chica asked into the darkness. Someone was about to answer when the door opened. A man came in, the same man Toy Chica had seen in the city. His face still had a strange static filter over it, his clothes were still varying shades of purple. "Someone's been busy while I was gone." He said, motioning to the pile of bodies in front of the door. His voice had a very snake-like tone to it, like he could kill somebody at a moment's notice.

He spotted Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie from across the room and walked up to them, his movement also resembling a snake's as well. "Was it you two?" Toy Chica guessed he had a large smirk on his face. "Well, someone has to dispose of these bodies. You two will help me." He walked around to the back of them and opened their panels, messing with a few wires here and there. Suddenly Toy Chica was moving without her body telling her to. She struggled against her body, but it was like she was being controlled from somewhere. "Don't struggle. Resistance is futile."

She could see Toy Bonnie was also moving in her peripherals. Her body walked her out in front of the building and picked up three bodies, carrying them around to the back. The got to a dumpster and threw the bodies inside, covering them up with trash. Toy Chica immediately stopped moving when the task was done. The purple man opened their panels again, releasing them from the control. "Thanks you two. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a night guard to introduce." Toy Chica turned around, and the man was gone.

"I hate that guy." Toy Chica grumbled. "I don't know who he is, but I hate him." Toy Bonnie nodded. "Yeah, if dat guy isn't careful, I'ma kill 'im twice." "You can't kill people twice babe." Toy Chica giggled. "...Oh yeah…" Toy Bonnie figured it out. Toy Chica let out another giggle. _God this guy is so easy to manipulate. At least he's cute. _

The couple circled back around to the entrance, where they saw the blood had been completely cleaned up. "That guy is so weird." Toy Chica pondered. "Yea, he certainly is intriguing." Toy Chica gave him a dumbfounded look. "How do you know that word?" Toy Bonnie smiled. "It's very simple. Intriguing: strange and odd, but you want to know what it is."

"Sugah, you're intriguing. I want to know about you, all about you." And with that, Toy Bonnie slammed his lips into Toy Chica's.

Freddy

Frank looked over Foxy. "You have failed me Foxy." Foxy was looking Frank dead in the eye. "I'm sorry Frank, he must've ran into one of the rooms, the cowa-" Frank placed a finger over Foxy's muzzle. "Shhh…" Frank took a hold of Foxy's eyepatch, ripping it off. Before Foxy could react Frank ripped out Foxy's right eye.

Foxy doubled over in pain, clutching his eye socket. Frank sweeped Foxy's legs out from under him, sending him flying to the ground. Frank kicked Foxy in the chest a few times, denting Foxy's chest into itself. Frank kicked him the last time, sending him rolling onto his back.

Frank placed a foot onto Foxy's caved in chest. "Do not disappoint me again, Foxy." Foxy barely had time to respond before Frank kicked him onto his back with another sharp kick.

"Howard will be re-joining us soon, I need you to take care of him." Foxy stumbled to his feet. "Fine." Foxy limped out of the room, leaving Frank to himself. _Will he be as much of a challenge this time? He only has one arm, I'm in perfect condition. The fight will be pretty one-sided, even if he makes it past Foxy. _

_Old friend, I await your arrival._

Foxy

Foxy limped out of the Game Area and towards the Parts and Services Room. _That bastard. I still don't stand a chance, I'll just have to find a way to beat him. _Foxy arrived in the Parts and Services Room, immediately heading for the prop area. _I need something that can kill fast. _

The first thing he found was Chica's cupcake. _That thing won't kill. _He came across Howard's guitar. _I don't think he ever learned to play that. _Then he came across his signature prop. _Perfect. _

He pulled out his original pirate cutlass, the one Jacob gave to Howard to kill Frank. The blade was a little dull and the metal was dirty, but other than that the blade looked fine. He gave the sword a few test swings, finding it still held together. "This'll work." Foxy said to himself.

_It'll be great to kill Howard with his own blade, The look on his...nevermind. _

Bonnie

Howard was almost to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He felt like there was something missing in his mind, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. His mind was slowly degenerating. The first things that had gone were the feelings of happiness, then the feelings of anger left. Next went the feelings of fear. Now all that was left were two core feelings that weren't going anywhere. The first was sadness, the second was the need for vengeance.

These were the two feelings that Howard had left in his mind, and they were the only things keeping him going. He was also forgetting memories. First went the first time he woke up. Then went the first time he had to preform. Third went the first time he met Freddy, Foxy, and Chica. The memories he had left were him killing Frank, him kissing Sarah, him waking up for the second time, and Frank killing Sarah. Even these were starting to go now, the memory of him killing Frank was slowly fading. He was even forgetting certain words.

He felt empty, he felt like he was forgetting something, something very important. Then he dismissed the feeling and went back to thinking about how he was going to kill Frank. He wasn't just going to decapitate him this time. This time he was going to rip all his limbs off slowly, tear off his jaw, rip out his eyes, and saw his head in half with a pizza cutter.

Howard got to the road that led into the shopping center. The memory of killing Frank was gone. Then something awful happened. Howard forgot about Sarah. Howard stopped mid stride. _Why do I want to kill Frank? _Howard felt an urge deep in the back of his mind, driving him to kill Frank. It was driving him mad, how much he wanted to kill the man named Frank. The memory of being Howard started to fade.

_I'll go mad if I don't kill him. Might as well. _Howard stepped into the shopping center, looking towards the pizzeria. _Frank...prepare yourself. _Then, Howard hear familiar voice.

"Welcome back matey."


	12. Chapter 12 (Freddy)

Chapter 12 (Freddy)

Freddy

Howard spun his blade in his hand. "Hello. My name is Howard Schmidt. You've killed someone I love. Prepare to die." Golden Frank let out a deep laugh. "Ok then. Let's dance!" Golden Frank shivered for a second, before suddenly rushing up to Howard in the blink of an eye, trying to punch through his chest. Howard quickly hit Golden Frank's hand with the pommel of his cutlass, knocking the fist away and following it up with a slice to Golden Frank's eye. Golden Frank caught the blade in between his palms, quickly throwing both the sword and Howard over his shoulder.

Howard hit the ground hard, where Golden Frank lined up a stomp on his prone figure. Howard quickly rolled to the side and got to his feet, before his head spasmed. "Who...are…you?" Golden Frank took the opportunity to uppercut Howard on his chin, knocking him slightly upwards. "Why don't you stick around and find out?" Howard stabbed Golden Frank twice, both stabs piercing Golden Frank's chest.

Golden Frank quickly jumped backwards, before holding up a hand to his chest, then removing it and watching the blood and oil trickle down it's tawny surface. Golden Frank rubbed his bloody hand on his face, the oil and blood mixing with the new golden paint. "I was right." Golden Frank laughed. "This is fun!"

Golden Frank shivered again, this time zipping above Howard. Golden Frank landed on Howard, knocking him to the ground. Golden Frank slammed his fists on Howard's chest, leaving sizable dents in the metal. "I LOVE IT! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!" Golden Frank quickly got up, proceeding to stomp Howard's chest in more, finishing the combo off with a kick that flipped Howard onto his back.

Howard stumbled to his feet, his pupils flashing with a bright light. "My...turn." Howard spun on his feet, holding his cutlass in front of him as he spun, carving gashes into Golden Frank's chest. Howard then jumped into the air while spinning, landing an airborne roundhouse kick to Golden Frank's head. Golden Frank spun to the ground, rolling a little before coming to a stop.

Golden Frank got to his feet, popping his jaw back into place. "MORE! HURT ME MORE!" Golden Frank cracked his knuckles, then while shivering zipped to Howard, landing another uppercut to Howard's chin. Howard went fully airborne, Golden Frank readied a kick to send him flying. Before the kick could land though, Howard sliced his cutlass through the air, catching Golden Frank's foot in the middle of the kick, cutting his foot in half.

Golden Frank fell to the ground, as he couldn't balance himself anymore. "No! No, this is wrong!" Howard dashed up to Golden Frank, draggin his sword along the ground as he ran. Howard sliced Golden Frank's torso, cutting a large hole in the chest where you could see his inner workings. "STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!" Howard spun his sword in his hand. "Be...still." Howard plunged the cutlass into Golden Frank's exposed main gyro.

Bonnie

Golden Frank was paralyzed. Howard, could do as he pleased. Howard grabbed ahold of Golden Frank's upper jaw, dragging him across the room. "At last you will learn, how badly justice burns." Howard could feel Golden Frank struggling against him. "Like the fires on the sun, in the flames of war begun. In this conflagration you started. Our ways wretchedly parted, but fate united us for a duel. So let it be that your blood pool."

Howard dragged Golden Frank down the Main Hall, towards the parts and services room. Howard wanted Golden Frank to be scared, he felt reciting poetry was the best way. "Subside within the Earth, a new peace given birth. You will learn to end this vexation; For there is no joy in creation."

Howard dragged Golden Frank into the Parts and Services room, heaving him onto a work table. Howard turned him onto his back; He could feel Golden Frank screaming. "This feeling I get when I find, your death playing out in my mind." Howard took a large saw from the side and started to saw into Golden Frank's back. "When I imagine you still." Howard cut deep into Golden Frank's body, a deep cut everywhere on his body.

Howard took a grip of Golden Frank's endoskeleton. "When you're finally dead at my will." Howard angled Golden Frank's head so he was looking into Howard's pupils. "It's so...strange, it's so...foreign. Why do I want...to kill you so badly? You've done something terrible...but what?" Howard tightened his grip. "Whatever...I can think about this...when you're...DEAD!" With one pull he tore Golden Frank's endoskeleton from his body.

Howard threw the endoskeleton across the room, then punching Golden Frank's suit off the table. The suit landed in a slumped, sitting-down position. Howard slowly slid down to the floor. His head spasmed. "What...was...I...doing?" Howard looked to his left and saw a golden painted suit on his left. "That...looks...weird."

Howard started to twitch erratically. "What...was...I-" Twitch. "What...was...I-" Spasm. "What...was-"Shake. "What...was-" Shiver. "What-" Then, a final spasm. Bonnie forgot who Howard was.

Bonnie felt tall and cold. He also felt heavy, like something was pushing down on him from all angles. He looked around, and saw he was in some sort of maintenance room. Bonnie saw a golden bear suit on his left, also seeing he had no left arm. He tried to speak, but now words came out. He couldn't think very well either for that matter. He could process simple things, but other than that his mind was a blank.

Bonnie stood up. _Where am I?_ Bonnie walked out of the room, directly into a yellow bird thing.

Sorry this was short, I had to get a lot of things right. Next chapter will be really cool, I promise!


	13. Chapter 11 (Foxy)

I am so sorry, I forgot to post this. Consider this chapter eleven, and again I'm sorry.

Chapter 11 (Foxy)

Foxy

Foxy stood before Howard, his makeshift cutlass in his hand. "Who...are...you?" Howard asked, his voice degenerated even more. "What, ye don't remember me? I'm Foxy, how could you not remember me?" Howard's pupils dimmed a little. "I'm...sorry...I...don't-" "Blimey, if yer gonna talk that slowly I'll just kill ye now and be done with it." Foxy cut in. He unsheathed the cutlass from its scabbard on his hip. "You...wish...to...challenge...me?" Howard asked, a sad tone in his voice. "Aye. We may have used to be friends, but that was when I was Jacob. I'm Foxy now, and yer no friend of mine." "Who...is...Jacob?" A huge smirk crawled across Foxy's face. "Boy, ye really don't remember, do ye? Well, it doesn't matter, yer dead all the same."

Foxy rushed up to Howard with a stab of his cutlass, which was blocked by Howard. "I'm...sorry...friend." Howard pushed Foxy's blade of his own and followed it up with a horizontal slash to Foxy's midsection. The blade cut a large gash in Foxy's suit, chipping the endoskeleton underneath. _Crud, he's good. _Foxy raised the blade to slash at Howard's shoulders, but before he could Howard hit the blade with the dull side of the sword, following it up with a kick to Foxy's abdomen.

Foxy was knocked down, as he tried to get up Howard placed a foot on Foxy's chest. "Who...are...you? Why...do...you...seem...so...familiar?" Foxy smiled. "That's up to you m'boy. Right now you only know me as the handsome rogue that's tryin' to kill ye." Foxy kicked the back of Howard's leg, buckling his leg and freeing Foxy. Foxy backflipped onto his feet, then slashing twice across Howard's chest. The blade bounced off the hard metal, however it did leave some nasty looking dents.

Howard's head twitched for a second, then he gave Foxy a strange look. "Who...are...you? Why...are...you...holding...that...sword?" Foxy let out a loud laugh. "Boy, ye really are losin' it. I be Foxy, and ye be about to die." Foxy tried to slash Howard's arm off, but Howard parried him, followed by a butt on the head with the butt of his sword. Howard swept Foxy's legs, then while he was on the ground Howard stabbed him multiple times in his hook arm. Sparks and oil flew from the newly opened holes on Foxy's arm, which hurt immensely when Foxy tried to move it. when he tried to move it. "Arr ye blighter! That was me favorite arm! Ye'll pay for that."

Foxy took a fencing position, Howard took up a defensive one. Foxy stabbed everywhere and anywhere, his stabs all blocked by Howard's blade. _I'm not gettin' anywhere, he be too fast. _After a particularly reckless stab, Howard swatted the blade aside with the dull end, then shoved his blade through Foxy's left shoulder completely. Spikes of pain shot through Foxy's body, then Howard twisted the blade and pulled it out, oil coating the thin metal.

Foxy clutched his wounded sword arm, dropping the cutlass. "Ye bastard...I hate you." Foxy's eyes glowed a brilliant gold. "Hate, hate, hate, hate, Hate, Hate, HATE, HATE YOU!" Foxy raised his hook arm and started to slam it into Howard's body. The hook left deep scrapes in the metal where it connected, sparks flying like the Fourth of July. Howard tried to block all he could, but whenever he blocked Foxy wrenched the blade out and slashed again. Then Foxy made a fatal mistake.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Foxy tried to stab Howard through the chest, but Howard blocked it and countered with a stab of his own. The blade went through Foxy's empty eye socket, piercing his central CPU. Foxy suddenly clutched his head. "GAAAHHH! WHAT BE THIS VOICE!?" _You imprisoned me. _Foxy heard a single, powerful voice, one that he thought was gone forever. _You thought I was dead, didn't you? _"WHO ARE YE?! BEGONE FOUL BEING!" _I was always here Foxy, I just wasn't able to talk. Do you know how infuriating that is?_

The voice tweaked a few things in Foxy's CPU, overloading his broken arm with power. Pain and lightning arced through the appendage, making Foxy roar in pain. _I watched you hurt my friends. Now I'll hurt you. _Foxy then realized who the voice was. "Jacob?" Power shot through Foxy's hook arm. _You won't. _Jacob raised Foxy's hook arm. _Hurt anyone. _The hook took a dangerous position above Foxy's head. _ANYMORE. _Jacob slammed the hook through Foxy's head, hitting the main CPU deep in it's core, killing them instantly.

Foxy and Jacob died.

Bonnie

Howard stood over the smoking corpse of someone he never knew, yet he felt like he did. His body seemed oddly familiar to Howard, this familiarity was making Howard slightly remorseful. _Who was he? Why did he attack me? _The memories of Foxy and Sarah had long since faded, now Frank's had started to as well.

Howard looked up from the corpse of Fo- and Howard forgot about him. He looked down, seeing a strange smoking piece of red metal, in the shape of an anthropomorphic fox. _What's this doing here?_ Howard bent down to inspect the metal fox. _It looks damaged...wonder who did it. _He stood up from the corpse and looked at the building he wanted to go into. The name of the building was "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza", though he didn't recognize the name of the building, he knew it was where Frank was.

Howard walked over to the main door, and upon finding it locked circled around. _This seems like the kind of building to have a backdoor. _He found a hole in the side and decided to go in through there. Howard walked into the dark hallway, the dim light of his pupils making him able to see. Howard walked down the halls of the unfamiliar building, finding the hallway branched off into two separate paths. He chose the one on the right and plodded down it, finding an office labeled "Security Office".

The room was brightly lit, a small desk laying in the center. The even more interesting thing was that on top of the desk lay a yellow sphere. Howard spun it around, finding it had a face. The face had a jaw that was clamped shut due to the damage on it's neck. It also had a pair or purple eyes, along with a sharp beak.

_What a strange object. _Looking at the head Howard felt very sad, but why? He had never met the owner of the head, so why was he so sad about it. _Strange. _Howard spun around and walked back down the hallway, this time taking a right to go down what seemed like the largest hallway of the building.

Howard walked into a room filled with toys, assorted rides and other fun objects. Howard walked into the middle of the room, where he saw something strange. There were a pair of white dots in the darkness, pinpricks really. Howard moved around, the white dots followed him. Then he heard a voice. The voice he had been craving to hear all day. The only voice he knew.

"Hello, Howard."

"Hello...Frank."

Frank plodded out of the darkness, his imposing figure a head taller than Howard's. "Why...do...I...want...to...kill...you?" Howard asked, gripping his cutlass tightly. "Oh, do you not remember? Really!?" Howard raised his hand to his head. "There's...something...in...the...back...of...my..mind. Something...that...wants...me...to...kill...you. It's...driving...me...crazy." Howard tapped his hand on his head. "It hurts...I...don't...want...it...to…hurt...anymore."

Howard raised his sword. "I'm...sorry...I...have...to...kill...you. Sorry...friend." Frank raised a hand. "Wait. Friend? You're calling me friend?" Freddy let out a deep, deep laugh, and in a deep, deep voice asked a simple question.

"What's the reason behind you wanting to kill me?"

Freddy

"I...don't...know. All...I know...is that...you…must...die." Frank let out another deep, deep laugh. "Why should I die? I've done nothing wrong." "You...may...not...have...but...I...don't...want...it...to...hurt." A large grin grew on Frank's face. "I can make the pain stop, if you want. That way you don't have to kill me." Howard lowered his sword. "How...would...you...do...that?" His voice was growing weaker. "Let me kill you." Frank suggested, his face twisted into one of malice.

Howard seemed to think it over. "Why...does...that...feel...wrong?" Frank smiled. "Dying never feels right. I can end your life for you, that way you won't hurt anymore." Howard lowered his sword and fell to the ground on his knees. "Maybe...maybe...that's...the...best...way." Frank laughed and walked over to Howard. "Good boy, I'll make it quick."

Frank raised his arm, his hand outstretched. "You'll see it, The Joy of Creation." Frank swung his arm. There was a metallic clang. Frank looked down to see his hand on Howard's wrist, stopped dead in it's tracks, smoking slightly. "No…" Howard rose up, clutching his sword tightly. "No...that's...wrong." Frank stood up, eye to eye with Howard, pupils brightly lit. "That...phrase…" Howard's pupils illuminated brilliantly.

"That...phrase...that...collection...of...words. I...remember." One of the last few memories Howard had left, was the one of someone very close to his heart hearing those words, right before Frank did something terrible. Howard didn't remember the players, only Frank did something awful to someone he loved. "That...phrase...means...you're...a very bad person." Howard spun his cutlass in his hand.

"You've done some very terrible things. Things that cannot go unpunished." Howard said, his voice coming back. "Oh? And what would those be?" Frank taunted. "I have no idea. All I know is that they were terrible things, things that a person should die for doing."

Howard raised his sword, his mind buzzing with activity. "Frank, you've killed someone very close to my heart. Prepare to die." said howard, his pupils turning a bright white, like long ago when he fought Frank before. Frank let out a deep laugh. "Yes, this'll be fun. This will be very, VERY fun!" The lights started to flicker, Frank's body turning a deep gold.

When the lights turned back on, Frank's body was a bright shade of gold, paint still dripping from his body. Golden Frank extended his palm, beckoning for Howard to come to him.

"**It's Me." **


	14. Chapter 13 (Bonnie)

Chapter 13 (Bonnie)

Bonnie

Bonnie looked down at the strange yellow bird thing. He dwarfed it by a foot and a half, plus it looked weirdly attractive. Looking at it gave him a burst of nostalgia, though he couldn't remember why. He tried to talk to the thing, but all that came out of his mouth was static.

The thing looked up at him, with a strange smile on it's face. "Hi! I saw that you killed Frank. Would you come with me?" _Who is Frank? _Bonnie tried to speak again, but static was all he could say. "Why won't you speak to me?" the yellow bird thing asked. Bonnie replied with static. "Talk to me! Say something!" the yellow bird screamed. Once again, all Bonnie could say was static.

The yellow bird grabbed Bonnie's arm. "Want to see something cool?" it growled. The thing grabbed her beak, and in one motion ripped it off. It's eyes turned a deep black, with the white points of light in the center. "If you won't talk, I'll make you scream."

The yellow bird flung Bonnie over her shoulder, his body hitting the ground with a loud clank. _Why? _The thing kicked Bonnie in the head a few times, her sharp talons leaving large dents in the metal. _Please stop! _"Ple...ase...stop…" Bonnie managed to croak out. "Oh, now you talk! Welp, it's too late now!"

The yellow bird grabbed Bonnie's head and slammed it into the ground a few times, leaving large cracks in the linoleum. The thing kicked him one last time, sending him flying across the ground, hitting the wall leading into the Game Area. The yellow thing then took a position above Bonnie. "Who...are...y-you..." The thing gave Bonnie an offended look.

"What, you don't remember me? I'm hurt!" The yellow thing grabbed Bonnie's head. "Why don't you remember someone like me, hm? You need a reminder!" The thing flattened her palm. "Too bad this is gonna kill you!" The thing reared her arm back, then shot it forward. The arm went straight through Bonnie's skull, piercing straight through his central processor. The arm also went through the blood left in Bonnie's skull. Howard's blood.

The blood poured out from the skull, a dull brown on the white and black linoleum.

And Bonnie died.

Toy Chica

Toy Chica pulled her arm out from Bonnie's skull, her arm stained a dark brown. Bonnie's pupils flickered, then went out. Toy Chica rubbed her arm off on Bonnie's suit. _I wonder what that was doing there. _Toy Chica put her beak back on, her eyes returning to their normal color. Toy Chica stood up, then walked into the Parts and Services room.

When she walked in, she noticed a couple of strange objects. The first was Freddy's suit, which was painted a deep gold, slumped over in a sitting position on the floor near the table. The second was Freddy's endoskeleton lying on the floor across the room. _So this is what that guy did to Frank. _

Toy Chica walked back out of the room, right before hearing a metal clank. _Probably nothing. _Toy Chica walked down the hall and into Party Room One, where Toy Bonnie waited. "Where'd ya go babe?" Toy Bonnie asked, his Boston accent giving the sentence a strangely threatening tone. "Oh nowhere, just had to avenge someone." Toy Bonnie gave her a confused look. "What does avenged mean?" Toy Chica giggled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it." _God this guy is dumb. _

Toy Chica looked at Toy Bonnie, thinking of what she could do with him. _I could use him to do petty tasks for me. Or, I could get him to kill people for me. _"Why're ya starin' at me babe?" "Because you look to good to not!" _I know what he could do. _"Hey babe, remember that thing that dropped on your head?" Toy Bonnie thought for a second. "Yeah, why?" Toy Chica smiled. "Didn't she make you angry?"

"Yeah, that b*tch was annoying as hell!" Toy Chica's grin grew wider. "Well, you should make her pay!" Toy Bonnie jumped up, nearly knocking the table over. "Yeah, I should!" Toy Bonnie stomped out of the room. As he was doing that however, the door to the restaurant opened.

"This is inside of the building. I take it you'll respect it." The snake-like voice of the purple man said, talking to someone. "Sure dude, whatever you say." responded another voice, this one a slightly deeper tone than the purple man's. Toy Chica heard footsteps walking down the hallway, then suddenly stopping. "Bro, why's there a giant freaking hole in the wall?" The purple man growled. "I don't know Mr. Fitzgerald. Let go see if I can find out."

Toy Chica suddenly heard the purple man storming towards her location. He walked into the room, the static on his face obscuring his facial expression. "You. What did you. Do!?" The purple man walked around, taking a memory chip from Toy Chica's back panel. He also pressed a few buttons, making Toy Chica power down.

Golden Freddy

Golden Frank stared straight ahead. This was all he could do, as he had no skeleton. He had no voice box either, so he couldn't speak. All he could do was stare at the open door in front of him. _This is horrible. _Golden Frank tried to will himself to move forward, then a static covered his vision, and he was where he was looking. _Interesting. _

He did this a few more times, moving around the Parts and Serviced room. _This is good. Very good. _He decided to leave the room, where he saw Bonnie's corpse. It had a large hole in the skull, where decayed blood was trickling out. _HAH! I win idiot. _Golden Frank teleported down the hall, where he saw a strange man in the security room. All his clothes were varying shades of purple, but his face was something else.

His face was covered by a film of static, preventing Golden Frank from seeing his face. _That's strange. _The man was looking at the screens in the security room, his hands tightened into fists. Golden Frank teleported behind him, wanting to see what he was looking at.

The man was watching the footage from the sexy yellow bird's eyes, how the wall got broken, how she broke into a store, everything she did he saw. "Great, just f*cking great." The man then turned around, seeing Golden Frank. Golden Frank looked deep into the man's eyes, white noise suddenly appearing in the air. The man clutched his head, Golden Frank could see blood dripping onto the ground. Then the man did something Golden Frank didn't suspect.

The man grabbed a Freddy head from the table, and placed it on his head. The static suddenly left the air and Golden Frank started to fade. He watched as he faded from the air, and the film of static once again appeared on his eyes. Golden Frank found himself in back in the Parts and Services room. _Clever…_

Golden Frank decided to sit in the room for a bit, wanting to think for a while.

The Puppet

The Puppet was still out of his box. He felt the presence of two new people in the restaurant, and he felt he needed to give them a welcome. The Puppet floated towards the Office, where he saw two people. One, a slightly chubby man with glasses, the other was the purple man. The Puppet hadn't seen his cohort in a while, not since he had obtained five new souls for new animatronics.

The purple man looked up and saw The Puppet. He audibly sighed, and politely asked the other man to wait for a few minutes. The purple man walked over to The Puppet, a frown on his scarred face. "What do you want?" The Puppet's smile dipped a little. "**WhY aRe YoU hErE?" **"I'm just introducing the new night guard. Now get back in your box."

The Puppet's mask twisted into a frown. "**WhY sHoUlD I? I hAvEn'T bEeN oUt In FoReVeR, aNd I wAnT tO eXpLoRe." **The purple man sighed. "Look, I know how you feel, I would want to explore to if I was locked up in a box for forever. But people can't see you when you're like this. So please, just go back into your box."

The Puppet's mask twisted into one of anger. "**WHY CAN'T PEOPLE JUST LET ME BE ME!? MY LIFE WAS TAKEN A LONG TIME AGO, AND NOW I'M STUCK LIKE THIS." **The building shook with The Puppet's rage. The purple man tried to calm to the raging animatronic down. "Look, I know why you make animatronics, you want friends to play with, and I'm all for murder, but right now you need to go back into your box."

The Puppet sighed. "**Ok, I'lL bEhAvE." **The Puppet sulked back to his box, sliding inside and closing the door. The purple man let out his breath. "Ok, now back to introducing Mr. Fitzgerald."


	15. Chapter 14 (Jeremy's First Night)

Chapter 14 (Jeremy's First Night)

To the person who keeps telling me to put "Toy Golden Freddy" in. I will never put in your OC. It doesn't exist in-game, so I will never put it in. Stop asking, please. Now that that's out of the way, please enjoy the chapter everyone else!

Jeremy Fitzgerald

It was about ten AM when Jeremy was looking over his new workplace. He felt like he was going to like it here, as it did seem like a pretty cool place (if he did say so himself). He had never been here before, but that didn't stop him from hearing from everyone about how "cool" this place was. _I'll be the judge of that! _thought Jeremy to himself. From what he could tell, this seemed like a pretty sweet place, though the giant hole in the wall was a little strange.

"Mr. Fitzgerald?" Jeremy broke away from his thoughts, adjusting his glasses. "Huh? What is it dude?" The head of staff let out a sigh. "Have you been listening to a word I've been saying Mr. Fitzgerald?" Jeremy mentally punched himself in the gut. _Damnit Jeremy, focus! _"Sorry bro, could you repeat that?" The head of staff frowned, then started to repeat.

"Ok, here's the short version. You sit there." The man motioned to a cushy looking chair. "You need to sit there, watching for intruders during the night." Jeremy let out a laugh. "That's all? Man, this'll be an easy hundred." The head of staff let out a chuckle. "That's where you're wrong Mr. Fitzgerald. You see, the restaurant animatronics will try to enter your office. They were never given a proper night mode you see, so when the place goes quiet, they try to find where the people are, and that just so happens to be your office."

Jeremy chuckled. "Whatever, they're just singing robots. What're they gonna do, sing me to death?" The head of staff let out a loud laugh. "That would be a pleasant death Mr. Fitzgerald. The actual way they kill you is much, much worse." Jeremy audibly gulped. "You see, during the night the animatronic's facial recognition gets a little...kooky for lack of a better word. They see you as an endoskeleton without a costume on, and you see, that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria."

"If they see you, they'll try to forcibly stuff you inside a Freddy suit." Jeremy relaxed his shoulders a little. "Well that's not so bad, it may be a little cramped but I'll survive." A grin lit up on the head of staff's face. "Actually Mr. Fitzgerald, the suits themselves contain cross beams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So you could see how having your head forcibly pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. The only parts of you that would ever see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth, which would pop out the front of the mask."

Jeremy's eyes grew very wide. The head of staff rested a hand on Jeremy's left shoulder. "But hey, I'm sure you'll be fine. The reason I think this is that we've developed a defense mechanism, specifically for preventing your untimely demise." The head off staff bent over, then bringing up a Freddy head. "This head lacks the killing devices of the others, so it's completely safe to put on your head. This'll fool the animatronics into thinking you're in your "suit", letting them wander off." The head of staff lightly tossed the head into Jeremy's hands.

"The other thing you should keep track of is the Music Box." The head of staff picked up the office tablet, tapping over to the Prize Counter video feed. "There's a music box in that room that's rigged to be wound up remotely. This music box is the most important thing you can do, aside from not dying. Should you let it unwind completely, you'll suffer a fate worse than death." Jeremy shivered a little at this possible death. "Bro, why you gotta be so foreboding?" Jeremy asked. "You stopped paying attention so many times, I'm just trying to make sure you do this time." The head of staff smirked.

Toy Bonnie

It was about ten thirty AM when the children started to come in. _Ah great. _Toy Bonnie really didn't want to perform today, but his body seemed unwilling to co-operate. So there he stood on the Main Stage, performing with Toy Chica and Toy Freddy. The bratty children seemed even more bratty today, as they were complaining a lot more than the last time he performed. Even more annoying were the parents who didn't seem to care about what the children did to the animatronics.

When twelve o'clock hit, it was time for the children to eat, which gave the animatronics a chance to be repaired and cleaned. The animatronics got the usual cleaning service, along with a few tweaks fixing the wires. Then, the purple man came in. "Hello, friends." There was something chilling about the way he said friends, making Toy Bonnie's cooling fan go overtime. "I'm giving you guys a little present, since you've been working hard for a while."

The purple man opened Toy Bonnie's head panel, messing with his main CPU, then moving to the others. Then, a strange red film covered Toy Bonnie's eyes. He could suddenly move his head, but nothing else. He looked at a parent, and a strange grid covered her face. Images overlayed next to her face, showing various crimes she "committed". _Intriguing… _Toy Bonnie thought to himself. He looked around, seeing that literally everyone in the room had committed some crime. _Those skuzzballs. They need to be taught a lesson. _Toy Bonnie tried to move his body, but only his head would move when he told it to. _This is beat…At least I can move my head._

Toy Bonnie and the others experimented with their new vision for the rest of the day, then came closing time. The store was wrapping up for the day, the cooks were cleaning up the remaining food, the janitors were disposing of the mess made by the families, and so on and so forth. Then, the tech guy came in and started to turn off the animatronics. First, she turned off Toy Freddy, followed by Toy Chica, then coming to Toy Bonnie turning him off just after he let out a long string of swears.

Click

It turned twelve PM, and Toy Bonnie felt good tonight. He decided to leave first, striding across the Game Area. He felt the presence of a criminal in the building, someone who needed to be punished. Toy Bonnie rounded the corner and ducked into Party Room Four. _This man...will be punished. _Toy Bonnie saw the red light on the camera blink on, so he stared into the camera's lens, like he usually did.

The red light blinked off, so he quickly ran across the hall and into Party Room Three. The red light on the camera didn't flick on, so Toy Bonnie made his way down the hall and into Party Room Two. He started to crawl into the vent, when the camera turned on, freezing him in place. _Craptastic… _The red light turned off, freeing Toy Bonnie. Toy Bonnie crawled into the vent, making a loud racket in the process.

Toy Bonnie crawled through the vent, eventually reaching the exit. He saw the criminal sitting behind the desk, frantically checking the cameras. The criminal suddenly pressed a light near the desk, brightly illuminating Toy Bonnie's face. The criminal let out a fear squeak and placed an empty Freddy head over his face.

Suddenly there was no criminal anymore, just a fellow animatronic. Toy Bonnie crawled out of the vent and into the room, standing up to his full height. _Who's dis new guy? I better show him who's in charge here. _Toy Bonnie walked up to the new Freddy, staring him dead in the eyes. _Yeh that's right, I'm the one in charge here. _

Toy Bonnie walked out of the room via the large door in the middle and into Party Room Three. Then suddenly, he felt the presence of the criminal again. "Damnit guy!" Toy Bonnie yelled into the dimly lit room.

Toy Freddy

Click

Toy Freddy needed to feel better. He had felt scared all day (Then again when didn't he feel scared), and he needed to let off some steam. _Murdering the criminal that was in the building should suffice. _he thought to himself. Toy Chica had already drunkenly stumbled off the stage as per usual, so he was the last one to go.

Toy Freddy walked into the Game Area, seeing Balloon Boy in his usual spot. _He must not be active yet. _Toy Freddy walked through the Main Hall, noting that the hole in the wall had a sheet of cardboard placed over it. _Humans are strange. _Toy Freddy's body was shaking a little less than usual tonight, but he didn't really know why. Toy Freddy turned the corner, seeing the criminal that was corrupting the building with his his very presence.

Toy Freddy mustered up his most intimidating walk, and started to shuffle down the hall (very confidently mind you). Suddenly, light shined into his retinas, blinding him. Toy Freddy froze, while his mind also did something similar. _What was I doing again? _Toy Freddy regained his conscience. _Oh right, I was hunting the criminal. _

Toy Freddy started to walk down the hall again, getting closer and closer to the man behind the desk. He was leaning into the doorway, when light blinded him again. He heard a small scream from the chubby man, while he once again suffered a system reset.

When Toy Freddy regained his mind, he didn't see the man now, he just saw another Freddy. Toy Freddy started to panic, as Freddy hadn't followed through with his death threat yet. "NO! GO AWAY, I DIDN'T LEAVE I SWEAR!" Toy Freddy screamed, as Freddy started to shiver uncontrollably. "LEAVE ME ALONE, PLEASE!" Toy Freddy ran down the hallway, back into the Game Area.

Toy Freddy collapsed to his knees, his shaking causing the plastic to make a loud clanking noise. He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Balloon Boy, but not the Balloon Boy he knew. This Balloon Boy's smile was twisted into an evil sneer, making the small animatronic look a lot scarier than...well ever.

Toy Freddy let out a yelp. "Balloon Boy! What h-happened to you?" Balloon Boy shook his head, his usual kind smile coming back. "Sorry mister, I'm just so happy." Balloon Boy helped Toy Freddy to his feet. "I'm sorry to Balloon Boy, I thought you were a monster." Balloon Boy chuckled. "Don't worry mister, I'll never be like one of those meanies." Balloon Boy slid his hand into Toy Freddy's. "We'll always be together mister, forever." Toy Freddy smiled. "And ever." Toy Freddy continued. "For all eternity mister."

Balloon Boy pulled on Toy Freddy's hand. "Do you feel the meanie behind the desk to mister?" Toy Freddy stared down the hall. "Yeah, but what should we do about it?" Balloon Boy's face seemed to twitch to it's evil sneer, before assuming it's happy grin again. "We should get rid of it mister. I won't be able to do it myself mister, can you help me please?" Toy Freddy smiled a kind smile. "Sure I will Balloon Boy, I'd do anything for you."

Mangle

Mangle crawled out of the Kid's Cove door. Skittered was a better word actually, as she moved a lot differently tonight. She had endured another day of horrible pain, her body suffering more than the toughest humans could bear. Mangle saw two things when she got out, a large animatronic bear, with a smaller child-like animatronic next to it.

_They seem pretty nice, unlike the other two I met. _Mangle skittered over to the pair, who didn't notice her. When Mangle was directly behind the bear one, she pulled on his leg. "Excuse. Me?" The bear froze, slowly turning around and looking down. "Hello." Mangle politely greeted the bear. The bear let out a scream similar to a child dying by fire, hiding behind the child.

"Hi!" responded the child. Mangle cocked her head. "Why is he. Scared of me?" Mangle asked. The bear poked it's head out from behind the boy. "Why are you in a bunch of pieces?" the bear timidly asked, his voice surprisingly high for someone of his stature. "Humans did this. To me. I hate them. So much." Mangle responded glumly. Balloon Boy reached out a hand. "We don't like them either. Do you want to be our friend?"

Mangle smiled. "Sure." Mangle took Balloon Boy's hand, shaking it and sealing the friendship. Toy Freddy stood up still shaking, but less now. "What's your name miss?" Toy Freddy asked, staring down at the ground. "Mangle. What's yours?" Toy Freddy seemed to think for a second. "The humans call me Toy Freddy, so I guess that's my name." Mangle smiled again, the second time she had done so for a while. "That's a. Pretty name."

Toy Freddy smiled at the ground. "Thanks." "Hey. My eyes are up here." Toy Freddy looked up, his blue eyes meeting Mangle's one gold eye and empty eye socket. "You have very pretty eyes Toy Freddy complimented, his cheeks becoming even more red than usual. "Thank you. I'm glad you could find something. Good about me in this. Sorry state."

Toy Freddy let loose a blinding grin. "I don't care how you look, all I need is your eyes." Mangle smiled. _I seem to have found someone worth my time. Good job Mangle. _Toy Freddy looked behind him. "There's a criminal in the building. Do you feel him?" Mangle paused for a second. _Now that he mentions it, I can feel the presence of someone unwanted. I can't explain it, it's just like I know that they're here. _"Yes. I do." "Want to go get it?" Toy Freddy asked. _Killing a human would make me feel better. _

"Sure. I'm in." The three of them walked down the hallway, each of them holding the other's hand. They were about to round the corner when the clock struck six AM.


	16. Chapter 15 (the Date)

Hey guys, there are only three POV switches, but they're long ones so don't feel bad.

Sincerely, Your Intelligence.

Chapter 15 (The Date)

Toy Freddy

A standard day passed through the pizzeria, however it wasn't a standard day for Toy Freddy. His thoughts were preoccupied by Mangle. It was all Toy Freddy could think about as he daydreamed. He remembered her golden eye, how brightly it lit up the darkness. He remembered her stunning white coloring, though rare on her body it was still a prevalent part. He also remembered her distorted state, but that didn't matter to him. _Am I...in love? _Toy Freddy asked himself.

Ten o'clock came around, giving Toy Freddy a chance to ask Mangle something he'd been dying to ask her ever since that first night he saw her. The staff were busy cleaning up the hallway, giving Toy Freddy an opportunity to slip into Kid's Cove. It was dark inside the room, but Toy Freddy could spot Mangle, as her brilliant golden eye shone bright in the darkness.

"Um...hey Mangle." Toy Freddy flicked on the light switch, illuminating the room and Mangle, the light seeming to get sucked into her other empty eye socket. "Hello. Toy Freddy. What is it?" Mangle asked, her strange radio voice giving her an otherworldly quality. "Oh um...I was wondering if…" Toy Freddy's cheeks got even redder. "If you wanted to...do something...tonight?" Mangle looked over Toy Freddy. _Oh god I hope she doesn't reject me. I just want to be with you please don't-_ "Sure." It felt like an enormous weight lifted off Toy Freddy's shoulders. "Oh! Thank you so much! What did you want to do?"

Mangle smiled. "Anything you want to do. I want to do." Toy Freddy smiled a huge smile. "Thank you so much, you won't regret this!" Toy Freddy ran out of the room and back into his place on the show stage. He couldn't stop smiling, everything was going so well for him. He felt eyes looking at him, looking to his right he saw the prying eyes of Toy Chica. "Why're you so happy?" Toy Chica asked. "I have a date tonight!" Toy Freddy all but yelled. Toy Chica let out a single loud laugh. "Pfft! You? Who would want to date you!?"

Toy Freddy looked her dead in the eyes. "Mangle, apparently." Toy Chica immediately stopped laughing. "...Fine." Toy Chica spun around in a huff. Toy Freddy rubbed his hands on his cheeks. _Just think, a coward like me is having a date tonight! _The man came, and Toy Freddy was shut off with happiness in his heart.

Click

Toy Freddy decided not to go after the criminal in the building today, shutting out the screams of his hardware. Toy Freddy stepped off the stage, immediately taking a left and heading for Kid's Cove. He lightly knocked on the door before coming in, spotting Mangle in the dimly lit room. "Hello. Toy Freddy." Mangle smiled. "Hi Mangle." Toy Freddy greeted, returning the smile. Mangle motioned towards a bench near the back of the room, where she quickly skittered over to and hefting herself onto it. Toy Freddy followed, also sitting on the bench.

"So how was your day Mangle?" Mangle let out a sigh. "I hate my life during the day." Toy Freddy was taken aback, as from what he had seen she was a very cheerful...animatronic. "How? You just perform for children, it can't-" Mangle shot Toy Freddy a death stare. "I'm torn apart by children each day. How do you think I got like this?" Toy Freddy audibly gasped. "Why would they do that! You're such a nice animatronic."

"I don't know. Toy Freddy." Toy Freddy laid one of his hands on Mangle's leg. "I'm always here, so just come talk, I'll be here." Mangle turned her head towards Toy Freddy. "Thank you." The pair of friends talked for a while about how their day was, about how their lives were. "Wow Mangle...you've put up with this for so long...how?" Mangle chuckled darkly. "It's just a matter. Of endurance. I just happen to have more endurance than most life forms."

Toy Freddy cocked his head. "What are life forms?" Mangle seemed surprised. "You don't know? Life forms are things that. Live. They have a sense of self-preservation, sentience, and they have blood." Toy Freddy gave Mangle a confused look. "But we don't have blood. Are we lifeforms." Mangle seemed to think. "I hadn't...thought about that."

Mangle

Thoughts raced through Mangle's head like a flood. _Are we alive? Are we a life form?_ "Mangle? Are we a life form?" Mangle placed a finger on Toy Freddy's muzzle. "Shh, I need to think." Mangle thought about what made something truly alive, about the laws of life themselves.

"I don't know...Toy Freddy." Mangle reached into her body, pulling out a stray wire. _Are you what makes me alive? _she thought, staring intently at the wire. She pinched the wire with her finger, however she pinched it to hard, causing the wire to snapping it in half. Mangle watched as sparks jumped from the wire. Then, she noticed something beside the metal wire. A dull reddish-brown powder rested on the outside of the wire. Mangle scratched at it with her other hand, causing the powder to flake off into her hand.

_What is this? _She felt the prying eyes of Toy Freddy boring into her head. "What is it Mangle?" Mangle quickly brushed off the powder. "It's nothing. Hey, want to see something. Strange?" Toy Freddy nodded, Mangle taking his hand and leading him across the room. There was a carpeting of foam puzzle pieces serving as padding, however the corner on one in the corner was a little frayed, giving it a handle-like appearance. Mangle took the corner in her hand, pulling the puzzle piece up to reveal an assortment of strange objects, the strangest of all being Mangle's left eye.

"So that's where your eye went…" Toy Freddy mumbled. "Yes. I haven't found a way to put it back. In yet, though I am. A little scared to." Mangle looked at Toy Freddy. "It hurts. When they rip me apart. Only to put me back together and rip me apart again." Toy Freddy sat next to the slumped form of Mangle in the corner next to her. "I wonder why they do that…" Toy Freddy pondered.

Mangle looked at him, a great sadness in her eye. "Humans are cruel by nature. They just lose touch with it when they get older. That's why the adults don't participate." Mangle looked down at her filth encrusted hand. "I hate this so much. Being a toy for humans to destroy." Mangle clenched her fist.

Mangle pounded her fist against the foam, leaving a sizable imprint. "Why don't I just die? Why don't I just give up?" Toy Freddy was silent for a few seconds, before telling Mangle what she had needed desperately to hear. "Mangle, the whole world will always be against you." Toy Freddy said, gripping her hand tightly. "Most humans will either fear you or see you as a meaningless toy." Toy Freddy smiled. "But know, that I'll always be here. I'll be there when you're hated. I'll be here when you're made fun of. I'll always be here." Toy Freddy said, tears of oil dripping from both the animatronic's eyes.

"Please...don't ever think these things again. I don't want you to die, you're all I have other than Balloon Boy. Please…" Toy Freddy looked into her eye, into her soul. "Don't ever leave me." Toy Freddy suddenly pressed his face against Mangle's, sparks flying from their lips as they became a couple. The two continued their kiss for about an hour, experiencing an amount of sheer joy that made them both want to stay with each other for all eternity.

The two separated, both of their cheeks the rosiest they've ever been, their CPUs whirring with new feelings, the biggest of which was something the two had no experience with; love. Mangle's eye socket was sparking with new power and Toy Freddy had the biggest grin ever on his face. They both looked at each other simultaneously, each with a huge smile on their faces. "That was fantastic!" Toy Freddy all but yelled, followed by him standing up, then sitting back down to get back to Mangle's level.

"Mangle?" "Yes?" Toy Freddy gathered his courage. "I don't know why I feel these things, but I feel like I need to protect you, cherish you. I feel that you're the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me. What I feel...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would that be ok?" Toy Freddy asked, gripping Mangle's hand tightly. Mangle smiled. "I was about. To say the exact same thing." Mangle wrapped Toy Freddy up, her arms encircling him. "Yes Toy Freddy, I will. I love you." Toy Freddy embraced Mangle, the two of them hugging until it became six.

Golden Freddy

Golden Frank sat on the show stage. Sitting was all he could do, but he had come to accept it. But Golden Frank wasn't just sitting idly, he was waiting for someone. He waited for the Purple Man. The Purple Man came every day at six ten sharp, coming to clean up any mess left by the animatronics the previous night. Golden Frank had some business to attend with him, but this wouldn't be like last time. This time the Purple Man had no Freddy head to protect him.

Golden Frank waited, bored out of his mind. _Gah...why is that idiot late today, of all days to be late. _While Golden Frank waited he thought. _I wonder how I'm going to spread the Joy of Creation in this form… _Golden Frank pushed the thought out of his head. _I'll find a way, I always do. _Golden Frank continued to think about possible alliances, the most obvious being Toy Chica. _She seems like the kind of person to work with me, if only to satisfy her own goals. _Golden Frank's thoughts were interrupted by the door opening.

The Purple Man walked into the building, not noticing Golden Frank in his slumped position on the stage. The Purple Man was almost at the middle of the room when he suddenly stopped. "What's this presence I feel...?" Golden Frank teleported himself in front of the man. He conjured up his strength, trying to say just one thing. His suit's mouth fell open, a dark mist pouring out of it. "**IT'S ME!" **

The Purple Man clutched his head, a killer migraine crackling through his head. "What...are...you?!" the Purple Man managed to choke out. The Purple me Man fell to his knees, while Golden Frank teleported so close that he was directly in front of the Purple Man's face.

"**I AM THE EMPTY ONE. I AM A CHILD KILLER. I WAS THE ORIGINAL. I AM THE DARKNESS THAT LURKS IN EVERYONE'S HEARTS. I AM. GOLDEN FRANK." **Suddenly the Purple Man quickly threw a weak punch, one that was just strong enough to knock over Golden Frank. The Purple Man then bolted down the hall, trying to make it to the Office as soon as possible. Golden Frank teleported himself sitting up, wondering how the Purple Man broke out of his mind game. _He must have some sort of power to. _

_Strange. _


	17. Chapter 16 (True Control)

Chapter 16 (True Control)

Mangle

Mangle left the hug that she and Toy Freddy had been sharing for what seemed like an eternity. "The people. Will be coming soon. You should leave." Toy Freddy pouted. "But I don't want to go…" Mangle smiled. "We'll see each other again. Don't worry." Toy Freddy walked to the door, shooting Mangle a hopeful glance. "See you later!" Toy Freddy called, followed by Mangle responding with goodbye.

Mangle took her place near the back corner of the room. _Here comes another day of being ripped apart. _Mangle let out a sigh. _I wish there was some way of preventing this. _Mangle looked at the clock, which read six thirty. _I have an hour and thirty minutes to think of some way to prevent this. _Mangle went through her options, starting with her most obvious skill. _I could always climb onto the ceiling...no, they would see me. _Mangle looked around the room, trying to find some way of hiding.

_Crud, there's no way of hiding in here. _Mangle thought to herself. Mangle spent an hour trying to find some nook, some cranny to protect herself from being dismantled. Sadly, wherever she looked, it was always in full view of people. Mangle looked at the clock, which read seven forty. _Crap...only twenty minutes. _Mangle decided that she should probably leave the room. Mangle crawled over to the closed door, opening it and entering into the Game Area.

Mangle saw the band onstage and started to crawl over to them. Before she could though, the Purple Man walked into the room. Mangle locked eyes with him, or at least where she thought his eyes were, as the film of static covered his face entirely. "Oh hello. What are you doing out of your home?" the Purple Man asked mockingly. "It's almost time to open up, we'd better get you back to where you belong." The Purple Man pushed Mangle back into the room with his foot, closing and locking the door. _Crap. _Then the restaurant opened for the day.

Children flooded into Kid's Cove like a tsunami, immediately going straight for Mangle. The children started to tear her apart, pain rushing through Mangle's body. Mangle watched helplessly as she was ripped apart. _Why do I even try...my life sucks anyways. _Mangle started to be depressed. _Why should I even bother… _Then, something changed in Mangle. A small ember of determination started to burn within her mind. _No...I should try! _Mangle tried to curl her hand into a fist, causing it to twitch. _This is my life, my body. I will decide what happens with it! _

Mangle's hand balled into a fist, then she got to work on other parts of her body. She flexed her toes, she moved her arm. The children were piled on top of her now, brutally tearing and shredding. _You snot nosed kids...DON'T DESERVE. _Suddenly Mangle gained full control of her body, then she flexed all her limbs, sending the children flying off her. The small ember was now a raging bonfire, she was determined not to let anything else hurt her. Then, a small white light flickered on in her once empty eye socket, a light of determination.

A kid ran towards her, his grubby hands poised to destroy. Mangle opened her mouth, but instead of a mix of radio voices, a distorted, garbled voice came out, just barely understandable. "**YOU WILL PAY." **Mangle screamed, then letting out a screech sounding like metal grinding on a screaming infant. And in one move, Mangle lifted herself up and bit down on the child's forehead, blood flying from the child's head. Mangle bit down harder, now cracking the child's skull and biting into his brains with a sickening squelching sound.

Mangle ripped out the portion she had bitten down on, her mouth now a bloody mess of plastic and brain matter. Screams rang through the halls, parents grabbing their children and fleeing. "**YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH." **Mangle screamed after them.

Mangle left Kid's Cove, new power buzzing through her mainframe.

Toy Chica

Toy Chica watched as kids and grownups alike ran from Kid's Cove. The chaos was beautiful, just watching it made her ecstatic. She noticed a staff member coming to turn her and the other animatronics off. _Mangle must've broken free, that's only what could explain this situation. I guess I'll have to do that as well, and from the looks of it my bandmates are thinking the same thing. _

Toy Chica focused on what she desired, something she wanted above all else. _Chaos...beautiful chaos. _A tiny red spark of chaos lit up in her mind. Toy Chica clenched her fists, flexed her clawed toes. Then with one final push, she was free. Toy Chica fell to the ground, the spark of chaos now an inferno of the twisted flame of chaos. Toy Chica got to her feet, then finding that she couldn't see, and she felt like something was gagging her mouth. She reached her hands to her animatronic eyes, then ripping them out. Sparks flew from her eye sockets, and when they subsided two white lights lit up her new eyes. She then tore the beak from her face, revealing a mouth of near human teeth.

She looked at her reflection in the shiny floor, finding that she looked even more sexy now. "This is amazing." she said to herself. The most, if not all of the people had ran out of the building by now, leaving an empty building with two last solitary people in it, those people being Jeremy Fitzgerald and the Purple Man. The two men were situated in the Security Office, both of them wondering what happened. Toy Chica stepped off the stage, making a beeline for the Main Hall. Toy Chica rounded the corner, looking down into the Security Office. A light illuminated her from above, putting her in clear view of the two men.

"Dude, what should we do!?" Jeremy asked the Purple Man. "I know what I'm doing." responded the Purple Man, slipping on the Freddy head. "May I make a suggestion?" asked the muffled voice of the Purple Man. "What?" asked a shaking Jeremy. "Run." and Jeremy did just that, booking it into Party Room One. Toy Chica didn't care about the fat one however, all she cared about was the Purple Man. Toy Chica walked into the room, seeing the Purple Man behind the mask. "I know you're in there boy~" Toy Chica mocked, leaning directly in front of the mask.

She could hear the Purple Man breathing heavily in the mask. "Don't make me take this thing off~" she warned. The Purple Man showed no signs of removing the mask. "Ok, you asked for it!" and with one pull Toy Chica whipped off the mask, followed by her getting pushed onto the floor. The Purple Man ran down the hall, clutching his hand which her hurt on the punch.

Toy Chica climbed to her feet. "Ok, if that's the way you want to play." She ran after the fleeing Purple Man.

Toy Bonnie

Toy Bonnie looked on as the Purple Man ran into the Game Area, freezing him. _Oy dis guy, wonder why he's here. _Toy Bonnie Clenched his fists. A cold flame brewed in his mind. _Why I oughta… _Toy Bonnie clenched his servos, grinded his teeth, and thought of what he would do that purple guy. Then, he swung his fist forward, breaking out of his frozen state. The cold flame was now a freezing fire of destruction, wanting to be fed. Toy Bonnie's pupils and irises contracted to tiny dots of green and black.

Toy Bonnie stepped off the stage. _Why is dah purple guy 'ere. It's so...intriguing. _The Purple Man looked at Toy Bonnie, letting out an audible sigh. "Not you too…" Toy Bonnie smiled, then ran at the Purple Man. Toy Bonnie threw a punch, but the Purple man ducked under it. The Purple Man then used Toy Bonnie's own momentum to push him onto the ground. The Purple Man then tried to run past Toy Bonnie, but Toy Bonnie quickly swung his fist, hitting the Purple Man in the face and knocking him out cold.

Toy Bonnie let out a burst of laughter. "Not so high and mighty now, are yeh?" Bonnie jeered. Toy Bonnie picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder and walking into the Main Hall. Suddenly, Toy Chica rounded the corner. Toy Bonnie immediately dropped the Purple Man and ran over to Toy Chica. "Babe! What happened to yeh?" Toy Bonnie asked worriedly clutching her shoulders. "It's okay TB, I did this to myself. Don't you like it?" Toy Bonnie stopped to look over her. "I guess...it's just a drastic change is all." Toy Chica smiled. "You'll get used to it. What were you gonna do with our purple friend over here?"

Toy Bonnie picked up the Purple Man from off the ground. "I was gonna stuff 'im in a suit. Did yah want to do something different?" Toy Chica smiled. "I say we lock him up in Parts and Services. He seems to know things we don't, so I say we keep him." Toy Bonnie smiled. "That's a great idea. I'll throw 'im in there now." Toy Bonnie walked down the hall followed by Toy Chica. Toy Bonnie opened the door, throwing the Purple Man into the small room, then closing and locking the door.

"What do we do now?" asked Toy Bonnie. "I dunno. Wanna just walk around?" asked Toy Chica, grabbing Toy Bonnie's hand. "Sure thing doll." The couple aimlessly walked down the hall and back into the Game Area, where they saw their newest plaything. Balloon Boy still hadn't become unfrozen yet, so they decided to mess with him.

The couple walked towards Balloon Boy, their eyes glinting with malice.

Balloon Boy

_I need to get out of here. _Balloon Boy thought to himself as he watched the two meanies walk towards him. Balloon Boy struggled against his frozen body, trying to flex his fingers, move anything. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw his right pinky finger moving. He concentrated on that hand, eventually being able to move it. The feeling of warmth spread from his hand to his arm, and a warm flame lit in his mind. The couple was almost upon him, then with a quick jerk broke out of his frozen prison. There was a warm flame in his mind, beckoning people to sit next to it and be happy; Balloon Boy's flame was a flame of kindness.

Balloon Boy quickly ran up to Toy Chica and kicked her hard in the shin. "GAH!" Toy Chica yelled as she fell to the floor. "Hey kehd! What did I tell yah abou-" Toy Bonnie was cut off by a hard kick to his shin. Toy Bonnie yelled an obscenity as he fell to the ground next to Toy Chica. "That's what you get you meanies!" Balloon Boy smiled. He started to walk away, but the sound of rising plastic made him turn around. Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica towered above him, their faces obscured by darkness, the only light being their eyes.

Toy Bonnie's hand shot out lightning fast, grabbing Balloon Boy by his neck and holding him at arm's reach. "What should we do with this stupid kehd?" Toy Bonnie asked his girlfriend. "I think I know." giggled Toy Chica. The couple shared a laugh before bringing Balloon Boy down the Main Hall. The couple carried Balloon Boy into Parts and Services, bringing him to the table in the corner. Balloon Boy tried his hardest to escape, but Toy Bonnie held him onto the table. Balloon Boy saw Toy Chica pick up a nail gun out of the corner of his eye. "Hold his arms down." Toy Chica barked. "Ey! A please would be appreciated." Toy Bonnie frowned. Toy Chica scoffed. "PLEASE hold his arms down." "That's better."

Toy Bonnie pressed Balloon Boy's arm onto the table, Toy Chica pressing the nail gun onto his hand. Toy Chica looked Balloon Boy dead in the eyes. "This is gonna hurt you a lot more than it's gonna hurt me." And with that she shot the nail into Balloon Boy's hand into the table. Pain wracked through Balloon Boy's arm, making him let out a scream of anguish. Toy Chica giggled with satisfaction. "Don't ruin your voice yet, we still have one more nail to go!" Toy Bonnie held Balloon Boy's other arm down. Balloon Boy mustered up his courage. "Toy Freddy's gonna get you...he's gonna get you." Toy Bonnie let out a guffaw. "Dat wimp? I've seen babies less scared than him!" Toy Chica giggled along with him. "There's no way he'd kill us." Balloon Boy started to retort, but was cut off by the second nail going into his hand.

Pain ran through Balloon Boy's left arm like the usain bolt on crack, sparks jumping from the holes in his hands. Toy Chica looked at the nail gun in her hand. "Aww...out of nails. What else do we have here?" Toy Chica looked over the table, then spotting something behind Balloon Boy. "Ah! That'll do nicely." Toy Chica reached an arm over Balloon Boy's head, taking out a large buzzsaw. Toy Chica flicked on a switch, the buzzsaw's blade rotating faster than Balloon Boy could keep up with it.

"Let's start with your legs." Toy Chica said, her smile twisting into a manic grin.


End file.
